Nine Months
by Changeforgood
Summary: A baby is always a blessing to a family. Especially if it's going to be the future heir. Follow Hiccup and Astrid on their ups and downs, in pregnancy. Expected a lot of fluff between these two. Picture belongs to owner. Vote for the gender on my page.
1. Finding Out

**Hello. This story will be about a baby. Who is going to be the future heir of the Hooligan Tribe. So who would that baby be of? Hiccstird! Yayayaya. So this story will take place in the nine months of pregnancy of Astrid. I will be trying to do a chapter every week, mostly posting on Mondays. So through all the troubles of Astrid, how will Hiccup deal about it. This would take place about 5 years of HTTYD 2, 2 years after they got married. I'm going with all of the storyline, so it does happen ****. I don't own HTTYD. Now with the Story.**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**Finding Out**

_Buahhhh. _Those were the noises that Astrid had been making for the past week. Every morning. Hiccup started to think she was starting to get sick, so he asked her to go to see Gothi but she would refuse. "Astrid, you have to go so Gothi, it must something serious you've been vomiting into that bucket for the past week" Hiccup said.

"No, Hiccup I'm fine just a little under the weather" she said lifting her head from the bucket "I am not going to see Goth-"

That was she managed to say before she started vomiting, again. "Astrid we are going to see Gothi, when your done there get changed I'll wait for you down stairs" Hiccup ordered as he exited the room.

She knew he was right, but she didn't want to go. Ever since the Red Death incident, she had been frightened of Gothi becasue she cut off Hiccup's leg. She lifted her head once again from the bucket and went to the drawer where she held her clothes and changed.

Hiccup was happy to see Astrid coming downstairs all changed, "So, let me just go get something I'll be right back" he said as he walked upstairs.

_Here's my chance _she thought. Astrid opened the door and ran outside, she ran into the forest and hid their expecting Hiccup wouldn't find her.

"Ok, got-" Hiccup said into thin air "Oh Astrid"

Hiccup opened his door to see Toothless out doing his Alpha duties. "Bud, have you seen Astrid" he asked his dragon.

The dragon nodded and pointed to the forest, Hiccup mounted him and they flew over the forest. "Where could she be" he asked.

He looked over the forest until he saw a familiar figure running toward Raven Point. "There she is bud" he said to Toothless, as he pointed to Astrid.

Instead of getting on the floor and chasing her, Hiccup thought of a more simpler way. "HICCUP" Astrid screamed as she was taken into the skies.

"Okay bud to Gothi's" he said to Toothless.

Once they reached Gothi's Toothless let go of Astrid. Astrid started running right when she got to the ground. Hiccup started chasing her, then got her to the ground. "Hiccup, I don't want to go to Gothi's" she wined.

"Why not" he asked

"Because it's just, uggg"

"Oh, I remember now you know that time when I got into that-"

"Don't even say it"

"Okay I won't"

"Can I not go, I'll stay in the house until I get better"

"No, Astrid we have to see what's going on"

"But Hiccup"

"No buts we are going"

"Seems like I got no choice hu"

"Nope"

"When did you get so strong"

"Well, about 5 years ago"

"Oh yeah"

"So shall we" Hiccup says getting off of Astrid, letting his hand out.

"Fine" she responded, garbing his hand for support.

They walked towards Gothi's, which wasn't that far away. "Got her bud" Hiccup says to Toothless who was waiting outside.

As they walked inside the hut, they found Gothi and Gobber knitting. "Gobber, what are you doing here" Hiccup asked.

"Oh nothing much just knitting" he responded

"Ok, so Gothi can you help us"

Gothi turned around and nodded, she gestured to the bed that was placed out. Astrid laid down. Gothi looked at Hiccup, in a what's the problem face. "Ok, Gothi well the past week Astrid has been very sick, vomiting into a bucket every morning, and she has been very tired, too"

Gothi looked at the young chief and then at Gobber. "Oh lad, there is nothing wrong with Astrid, it's actually very common in-"Gobber answered

"See, I told you Hiccup I didn't have to come I'm-" Astrid said

"Astrid I'm not done yet"

"Ok"

"Pregancy. Hiccup, Astrid you guys are going to be parents"

"WHAT" they both screamed.

**That was the first chapter. Expect a lot of fluff in this story. So is it ok, do you like it. Review, fav, and follow. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_The Lord will be king over the whole earth. On that day there will be one Lord, and his name the only name._

_Zechariah 14:9 NIV_


	2. Being a Dad

**Wow, you guys must really like this story, I got the most review, fav, follows on my first chapter in this story. Thanks to y'all. Heheh. HTTYD 2 Spoilers in this chapter. So continuing our story Midnight' Dragon Conqueror asked about the gender of the baby. I was thinking what it would be then I thought why not let the readers decide. So if you want to vote on what gender their baby is going to be go to my page and vote on the poll(it's at the top of the page). As always I don't own HTTYD, and enjoy the story.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Last chapter**

"Pregnancy. Hiccup, Astrid you guys are going to be parents" Gobber explained

"WHAT" they both screamed.

"You guys are going to have a baby, congrats"

"So, we are-"they both answered

"Yes, you guys are going to have an heir"

"That actually explains a lot" Astrid says.

"Really?" Hiccup asks

"Yeah, because it didn't happen last week so I was wondering why but know I now, I'm going to be a mom"

"I'm going to be a…"

"You're going to be a dad, Hiccup"

Hiccup went through his mind, with the word dad echoing everywhere. He saw his father. Before it happened. It was all so clear. Hiccup just stared off into the distance, thining about Stoick. Still not being a very cooperative parent, he was still his father. He just kept thinking of the day, of the day _it_ happened. How he could have avoided it. How he could've saved himself. How he could've just avoided that day completely. He just kept thinking about him until he heard a distant "Hiccup"

"Hiccup" said Astrid

Hiccup had been staring off into the distance for a couple of minutes and Astrid started to worry. She knew what was going through his mind, but she knew he had to snap out of it. She stood up of the bed and approached Hiccup, she whispered into his ear and said "Babe, I know this is a little ruff on you, but you got to let it go, your father was an amazing person sure he wasn't a great father but you can change that with yours, come on Hiccup enjoy this moment"

Gobber and Gothi were just there looking at the two. They had been through so much together, that everyone felt they were made for each other. They were the reigning couple, now family, of Berk and everyone knew that Hiccup sometimes went into shock mode. That mode of his was just staring into the distance, thinking about the day that_ it_ happened. Even though mostly no one had seen what Hiccup had, they knew how he felt. It was better to let Astrid or his mother calm him down because it was the only family he had left.

"Okay, Astrid" he responded

"Okay, babe it's all going to be alright" she says as she kisses me.

"Well I'm sorry for that Gobber, Gothi well just get going, thanks for the news I'll take care of Astrid" he says rapidly as he leads himself and Astrid out the door.

"Oh Hiccup, when will he know that it wasn't his fault" Gobber says to Gothi when the couple was gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Once Hiccup and Astird had made their way back to their house they went through the woods in which Hiccup said "I'm sorry Astrid I know it's a big moment for us but-"

"Hiccup it's alright I know it's been five years since the incident but you have to let it go, you have to know that it wasn't your fault" she responds

"I know"

"Okay, babe it's not your fault" she says as he kisses him again

"Okay"

"Hiccup it's not your fault okay"

"Okay"

"Okay"

"Okay" he says a little annoyed

"Okay"

"Okay, Astrid that's enough" he says with a little chuckle in between

"See I know how to cheer you up"

"And that's why I love you" he says as he kisses her check

"I know"

"Oh Astrid, you know a child brings new responsibilities right"

"Yes Hiccup I'm pretty aware of that it's a whole human being"

"Yeah, and during your pregnancy you might not be able to go flying that much anymore or be out much, you will need someone to take care of you-"

"And that's why I have you"

"Really so I'm going to be your assistant then" he says sarcastically

"Yes, you are" she chuckles

"Okay"

"So Hiccup you ready to be a-"

"Don't say it and I don't know it's just, my father wasn't the best, I really don't want to be a father to my child like my father was to me"

"Well that's for sure I don't want my son to hit his head against a rock" she says sarcastically

"Of course not, Astrid why would you think that, no, I would never do that to them"

"Yeah because if you did I'd kill you"

"Well that's another reason"

"Oh look were back at home" she says pointing toward their house

"Yeah, want to go back in or do you want to go flying before you can't" he says as he points to Toothless in the middle of dragon circle.

"Well that would be nice"

"HEY BUD, WOULD YOU COME" Hiccup screams

Toothless turns around to see Hiccup and Astrid. He dodges all the other dragons and goes straight to his rider almost making them fall down. "Woah, Toothless be careful we got three here"

Toothless looked at his rider in a confused face turning his head on side. _Three I only see two here him and his mate and also a very subtle smell, too _he thought. "Okay bud" he says as he walks toward Astrid hugging her from behind and pointing to her stomach "The third person is actually in Astrid, she is having a baby, isn't that awesome"

Toothless looked at Hiccup and Astrid he went up to them and smelled Astrid's belly. "Stop it Toothless, it tickles" Astrid whines.

"Okay bud that's enough" Hiccup says leading Toothless head away from her stomach "So bud you want to go flying"

Toothless gets all excited and starts running all over the place. "Bud we'll go once you get all calmed down"

Toothelss then stops and walks over the couple.

**So that's all for today. I know I said I would update every Monday but I just had to write this down. I felt like it wasn't much activity in this chappie, but I did this to show how Hiccup feels, and Astrid knows exactly what to do. So review, fav, and follow. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_For by the grace given me I say to every one of you: Do not think of yourself more highly than you ought, but rather think of yourself with sober judgment, in accordance with the faith God has distributed to each of you._

_Romans 12:3 NIV_


	3. What Will It Be

**Hey, peeps. So continuing the story, I should probably do ly other stories but I see you guys really like this one so I'm doing this one. Heheh. So to everyone out there the poll for the gender of the baby is still up on my page, and if you don't have an account you can just leave it in the revivews I 'll also count it. Now lets get on with the story.**

**0o0o0o0o**

_**Last Chapter**_

"Okay bud that's enough" Hiccup says leading Toothless head away from her stomach "So bud you want to go flying"

Toothless gets all excited and starts running all over the place. "Bud we'll go once you get all calmed down"

Toothless then stops and walks over the couple.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ok, thanks bud" Hiccup says "Astrid". He extends his hand out to help Astrid on Toothless.

"Hiccup" she wines "I can still do this on my own, don't make me useless"

"Ok, then" he says pointing to Toothless.

She then perfectly manages to get on Toothless "See told you'

"Okay then" he says as he mounts Toothless "Let's go, bud, but slowly remebr that"

Toothless looks at Hiccup, he's still wondering if he should go slow or fast. It might be a good present to the new baby for a fast adventutre. Eh, he would just go fast what could happen. He takes off as fast as a nightfurey could go "TOOTHLESS" they both scream.

"TOOTHLESS, STOP" screams Astrid.

_Ohh, his mate screamed that means she doesn't like it _he thought_ okay I'll stop_. "Thank you, Toothless" Astrid responds.

"So, Astrid you okay" Hiccup asks

"Uhh, actually can we stop"

"Why"

"I'm feeling kinda-_buahhhhh"_

"Did you just"

"Yeah, can we please"

"Bud, down"

Toothless feels something sticky and smelly on his back, when he is asked to land. _What did she do_ he wondered. "Sorry, Toothless" Astrid apologizes as Hiccup and herself get off his back.

Astrid walks over to a big rock and sits down. "Let me just clean myself, up" Hiccup says as he takes off his shirt.

"Hehehe, sorry"

"It's okay Astrid, it's just you know I told someone to not go that fast, but he didn't listen" he says looking at Toothless

_What did I do _he thought _It was my present_. "No, Hiccup it's not his fault it's just that you know I'm a little nausea in the air, I think this might be my last flight for nine more months"

"How do you know they are nine months, isn't less"

"Well I'm supposed to be pregnant for nine months, but when was the last time"

"About two weeks ago and yesterday"

"So I think we're about two weeks then"

"Yah, bud come here I need to clean you" Hiccup says as he motions to Toothless.

Toothless walks over to him, and he takes out a sheet from the satchel. "So, Hiccup what do you want it to be"

"Hu"

"Do you want it to be a boy or a girl"

"Actually, I would want it to be a girl"

"Really, but what about"

"The village, I know the heir has to be a boy but I'm not much of traditions, it would be nice for it to be a girl she would be just like her mother courageous and beautiful, what about you"

"Well, I would actually want it to be a boy"

"Seriously" he says as he finishes cleaning Toothless and gets an extra shirt out of his satchel.

"Yeah, it would be nice to have a mini you"

"You're kidding right" he says as he puts his shirt on.

"No, Hiccup I would want a boy who is just like you, I want him to be brave, handsome, and respectful person just like you"

"Ahh, that's nice, but seriously another me, are you sure you could handle him, come on before I could walk I destroyed half of my parent's kitchen." he says as walks over to Astrid

"But you also trained a dragon"

"Aside from the last ten years what have I done that makes me so important" He says as he sits down beside her

"Well let's see, hmmm-"

"See nothing, I'm still not even a good chief, shouldn't I be in the village right now"

"No, Hiccup today was your day off besides you are a great person, you have helped bring peace to Berk many times" Astrid says "Besides your my Hiccup, you were the only one who turned great Astrid Hofferson soft"

"Very funny, Astrid _Haddock_, but still a boy" he says "I'm going to go nuts, seriously I just don't know if I want a boy, I really want a girl"

"Well Hiccup you know something"

"What"

"Well we can't decide we can only wish"

"That's true"

"Look at this beautiful view" she says pointing to the sunset "One day you will see it too" she says to her belly

Hiccup saw how much Astrid wanted a boy, but he felt that a boy would make him remember his father. Hiccup just wasn't ready, he did want children but he was still nervous about caring for one. "Astrid it's getting dark we should probably get going"

"Ok" she says as they both walk to where Toothless was.

"Toothless where are you"

Toothless appears behind rock trying to get the smell of vomit off of him. "Sorry, Toothless just next time don't go that fast"

"Bud were going back home okay"

Toothless nods and lets them both on him. "Ok, Toothless go slow remember that if you go fast I will vomit on you and Hiccup"

"Just go slow bud"

The flight back was nice, it felt like when they first had their flight." This reminds me when I first fell in love with you" she says

"You mean when I first kidnapped you" he says sarcastically

"Yeah, that to" she chuckles

"So, I think we're here" he says a she points to their house "Okay bud land"

Toothless lands right in front of the house, trying not to make any noise to those who were sleeping. "Its super quiet"

"I know its weird"

"I was expecting some laughing because Snotlout and Tuffnut are on duty but nothing"

"Yeah, come on lets go in" he says as he opens the door

"SURPRISE"

**So that was the flight. Well see what's up with the surprise later. So is it okay I feel like I 'm not outing much action into here. I am going to put a villain in this story, so we sill have a climax. Review, fav, and follow. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_The heart is deceitful above all things and beyond cure. Who can understand it? "I the Lord search the heart and examine the mind, to reward each person according to their conduct, according to what their deeds deserve."_

_Jeremiah 17:9-10 NIV_


	4. The 'Party'

**Hey people who read my story. Continuing my Nine Months, we are at 2 weeks in this chapter no belly yet. Hehehe. So hope you like it. I don't own HTTYD.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o  
**_**Last Chapter**_

"Yeah, come on lets go in" he says as he opens the door

"SURPRISE"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inside their house were there most close friends and family. People were making comments like "Congrats guys" or "About time" or "You guys are married" from Tuffnut.

They were both so over whelmed about this they didn't know what to say except Hiccup who said "Who told you guys"

"Gobber" they all said in unison

"Gobber" said Hiccup and Astrid

"What it was a very important news especially for my lad here who when he was fifteen thought he wa going to end alone or with a arranged marriage" Gobber said

"Thanks Gobber very very helpful" Hiccup said

Everyone laughed to what could've been the worst example of all times, then everyone dispersed talking to everyone else. "Hiccup, son cold I talk to you alone" asked Valka

"Yeah mom, Astrid I'll be right back" he says as he kisses Astrid and walks with his mother

They walk up the stairs into the couple's room and Valka says "So are you ready son"

"Well mom, no"

"That's okay no one's ready for a new baby, you can only prepare yourself, I remember when you were a baby, such wee thing, you ran around the house like a little maniac it's just I didn't know what you would do, then one day I was looking for you and I found you on the floor under a pot, he"

"Yeah mom I don't do that anymore"

"Oh how I wish I could've been here longer with you two"

"Mom it's okay don't get all bummed out about it, daadddd and I were just fine"

"You know your father would be very proud right now"

"Yeah, I remember when I first told him about the time me and Astrid went on a date and since then he always said she was her daughter in law, he always wanted us to have-" Hiccup chocked at the thoughts of his father

Hadn't he been like this all day, he had to get over it. He always knew his father was looking at him form Valhalla he just couldn't do this.

"Hiccup it's okay son, don't worry he's happy at what you're doing, he must be very proud"

"Yeah mom"

"So son, Astrid's going to need a lot of care and so is the village remember that"

"Yes"

"So I volunteer with Ruffnut to help take care of Astrid while your gone"

"Seriously"

"Yes, I would that for my grandchild"

"Mom, your exited you're going to be a grandma aren't you"

"Well yes, how could I deny it"

"Oh mom"

"Son, what I really came up here to say is never ever say no to a pregnant woman or that's she's fat seriously it did not go good for your father"

"Hehe, mom you got to be kidding"

"No son"

"Okay then"

"We should probably go downstairs though I think Astrid is getting to crowded"

"OK"

They both went downstairs, to Astrid surrounded by cups and cups of mead. "Astrid, must survive not drinking one" Ruffnut explained

"Why not"

"Because you cannot drink when you're pregnant"

"What how do you know"

"After having two kids you learn"

"Oh Ruff"

"So what are ladies taking about" asked Hiccup

"About how you are going to live a hell the rest of these nine months" said Snotlout

"Oh thanks for the advice"

"You're welcome"

Snotlout walks away to Tuffnut who is hitting himself against the wall. "Astrid" asked Hiccup

"What" said Astrid

"I have a surprise for you"

"Another" said Ruffnut

"Yes, other than getting her pregnant then yes, come on" both Ruffnut and Astrid followed

"Ruff, not to be rude but" said Hiccup

"Oh yeah couple yeah" Ruff said

"So Hiccup what is it"

"Come on to the stables"

In the stables was Stormfly, wearing a new saddle. "A new saddle, but Hiccup how am I" Astrid said

"You'll be using it afterwards, but do you like it"

"Like it I love it, its blue with green its beautiful thanks"

Stormfly went to Astrid and sniffed her. "Okay girl I haven't told you, but bozzo her got me pregnant" she said sarcastically

"Oh how mature" said Hiccup

"What I'm just getting laughs out of this matter"

"Okay, we should probably go.."

Hiccup saw Stormfly sniffing Astrids belly "Okay girl that tickles stop, Hiccup help me" saod Astrid

"Bozzo to the rescue, okay Stromfly you can stop now" Hiccup said

After they finished there talk with Stormfly, they went back inside. They didn't know they had spent so much time outside because when they walked in it was completely clean and empty. "Well I guess the party is over" Hiccup says

"I think so too, want to go to bed" Astrid says

"Sure why not"

Hiccup changed and sat down on their bed and opened a new notebook. Astrid was changing and Hiccup thought of some bizarre idea of his. "Astrid can I draw your stomach"

"What"

"Can I draw your stomach to see how it grows with the baby"

"That is such a weird idea"

"But its good I'll be note taking this is an all new experience to me and I want to draw you"

"Okay fine, because It sounds interesting how you're going to do this"

So Astrid lifted her shirt from her stomach too be visible. It was fairly small with a little bump in the belly button. "Okay I 'm done you can put your shirt down, if you want"

"Hiccup"

"What"

"I'm pregnant, no"

"Okay I didn't say anything"

"Yeah, right" she says as she gets into the covers

"Okay goodnight Milady" he says as he kisses her

"Wait before can I see the drawing"

"Yeah sure"

He got the notebook from the side table and handed it to her, "You know Hiccup you've been getting better at this"

"Thanks"

"It's beautiful, goodnight babe" she says as she hands the notebook to him and kisses him.

He puts the notebook back on the side table and turns off the candle.

**Okay so that was it for this chapter. There will be more storyline in the next chapter, with the pregnancy, I think I'm going to start it on week 4. If I don't say anything about the dragons they must be doing something around the village. So review, fav, and follow. Don't forget to vote for the gender of the baby on the poll or by review, thx. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_Ephesians 3:12 (NIV)_

_In him and through faith in him we may approach God with freedom and confidence._


	5. Trader Johann

**Hey, I'm back once again. So I had a review that said that they wanted them to be twins. So what I did is I changed the poll, and added twins (boys,girls,boy and girl). If you don't have an account just leave it on the reviews. On with the story. **

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

The next morning Trader Johan had come and docked in the ship. "'iccup, anything you want" asked Johann.

"Well, I am looking for some rose gold, do you have any for any chance" Hiccup replied

"In fact, I do I got in exchange from a Berserker two weeks ago" he replies looking through a box "Here it is"

Johann hands it to Hiccup and he replies "Well, Johann that's pretty amazing, what would you ask for exchange for it"

"Well, what do you have"

"Hmm, I have saddle made of yak fur, made it myself couple of years ago"

"That'll do here you go"

"Thanks Johann"

Hiccup left the ship with the rose gold, "Oh, she will love this" he whispered to himself.

Valka was also on the boat looking through all the trades Johann had, "Valka, how nice to see you again" he said

"Oh, hello Johan, by any chance would you have some yarn for knitting"

"Yes, yes I do its right here" he says getting it from a shelf "What would you need it for"

"Well, Johann, I need to knit for my grandkid"

"No, Hiccup got the girl pregnant" he said exitedly

"Yes, I am just so exited"

"Oh you better be"

"So how much for the yarn"

"Oh, nothing consider it a present for the baby from me"

"Oh, Johann your so kind, thank you"

"You're welcome"

Valka walked of the ship, into the docks thinking of what she would do for her grandkid. "Oh, I hope it's a boy" she thought to herself

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

HIccup had spent the whole day out doing his cheifing duties, while Astrid was doing a little project of her own. That afternoon when Hiccup cam in, Astrid was ready to hand it to him, but a problem struck.

"Astrid, I'm home" Hiccup announced "Astrid"

Hiccup walked around the house to not see Astrid anywhere. "Astrid"

Hiccup heard some noises from the bathroom. _Buahhhh_

"_Oh, not again" he thought_

"Astrid, you in there"

No answer

"Astrid I'm coming in" Hiccup opened the door, to see Astrid vomiting into a bucket. _Buahhhhh._

"Oh, Astrid you must feel terrible, I'll go get you some water I'll come right back" Hiccup exited the room and walked downstairs.

He walked to the kitchens to get a cup, and he poured water into it. He also got a towel, just in case. As Hiccup was getting into a room he heard a Astrid say "Hiccup could you also get a new shirt and skirt from the drawer please"

Hiccup went to their room and got a new shirt and skirt. He walked back to the bathroom and opened the door to see Astrid covered in her own vomit. "Oh, Astrid" he chucked

"Don't laugh, pass me the towel" she said

"Okay here you go"

Astrid wiped herself up, making her feel less icky. "Okay now my clothes"

He handed her clothes. Astrid was trying to take off her shirt, trying not to make the vomit touch her face. But then it got stuck. "You stuck there Astrid"

"NO"

"Okay"

She tried to take off the shirt but she couldn't. "Okay fine I need help"

"Good, now I want you raise your arms"

"Okay, Hiccup no move those hands"

"Fine, fine, okay here we go" he took of her shirt "You look better, like that"

"Hiccup, give me the new shirt"

"Are you sure, you could just stay like that"

"Hiccup, give it to me"

"Fine, here"

She put on her new shirt "Okay now can I have my skirt"

"Nope"

"Hiccup"

"No"

"Hiccup"

"No" he said as he ran off

"Very mature, chief"

"Hey, I haven't done anything in these days, I'm just having fun"

"Hiccup, bring me back my skirt"

"No"

"Nest time I won't puke in a bucket, I'm going to do it on you"

Hiccup thought about it, he doesn't like being vomited on. I t was just so icky, so he gave in "Okay, fine" he said coming back up the stairs

"Good now give me the skirt, and wait for me downstairs"

"Why"

"You'll see"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Trader Johann's day ended in Berk and he made his way to the Beserkers. It wasn't his favorite place to visit due to the point that they made more mess in his ship than Snotlout. He docked on the isle and opened the bridge to connect the boats. "Oh, hello Dagur how has your day been" Johan said as he greeted the Berseker chief

"Ah, okay I guess the wife wants to get some fabric for our 'child' man I hate that woman" he said

"Oh, well I just gave my last yarn packet to Valka for Hiccup's child, I'm sorry Dagur"

"What did you say about Hiccup" Dagur got his sword out and pointed it to Johan

"That I gave the last packet to his mother so she can make clothes for the baby"

"So, Hiccup has an heir"

"Well, not yet Astrid is still pregnant"

"Oh, even better" he said removing the sword from his throat

"What did you say sir"

"NOTHING NOW LEAVE MY ISLAND" Dagur screamed as he made his way off the ship

"Ok" Johann said as he undocked the ship and left toward Outcast Island.

Back on the docks there were Berserkers shouting why Dagur had let Johan go. "Oh, shut up you fools, go get into the hall, we have to make a plan to get my Nightfury for good"

**Oh, what is Dagur planning? So Dagur is going to be the bad guy in this story, I couldn't make anyone else due to the fact that they were either good, dead, or unknown. We will also know about Astrid's surprise in the next chapter. Thanks to all the reviewers. Review, Fav, and Follow. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_Rom 12:2:_

_Do not conform any longer to the pattern of this world, but be transformed by the renewing of your mind. Then you will be able to test and approve what God's will is—his good, pleasing and perfect will._

_**PS. Happy Fourth of July for the USA**_


	6. The Gift

**Hey, Change is back. So I will do my Monday update for sure but other updates are because I have nothing to do, heheh. So we left with two mysteries last chapter which was Dagur's and Astrid's. I would just like to thank the Guest who did a review of a very angry daddy with a herd of dragons, that made my day I was laughing with it for some reason. So okay.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Last Chapter**_

"Good now give me the skirt, and wait for me downstairs" Astrid says

"Why" Hiccup answers

"You'll see"

**0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Astrid finished changing and went to their room. It was quite large, made for the ruling family, but the only down side was the closet. It was fairly small you could barely fit a person in there, well maybe Hiccup but only. So when Astrid opened it out came the present. "Hiccup remember the last chief meeting you had" she asked from upstairs

"Yeah" he responded

"Remember how they were saying stuff about why you didn't have a cape"

"Yeah" he says looking at the stairs to see Astrid holding a long black cape "Is that for me"

"No, it's for Toothless" she said sarcastically "You looked kinda bummed out the last time so your mother and I got together and we made this"

The cape was as long as Hiccup' knees, on one side it was made of Toothless' old scales and on the other it had the nightfury sign and Hiccup's name. "Wow, this is-" he said looking at the cape.

"Well, let me put it on you"

"Ok"

Astrid walked behind Hiccup and strapped it to his flying suit. "Wait, you and mom did this"

"Yes"

"Oh, that's good so then that time when I walked in and you guys were in the kitchen you weren't making any food right"

"No, but if you-"

"No,no,no, I think I 'm fine like that"

"Oh, and Hiccup you know when you are flying with Toothless you guys go really fast, so we decided to add this strap at the bottom, you connect it to the top of the cape so it won't fly off" she said, demonstrating how it worked

_Knock,knock_

"Coming" said Hiccup "Okay, let's see what other people think"

"Okay,babe" Astrid said walking to the door with him

They both opened the door to see Valka "Oh hey son-" she said as she walked in and looked at Hiccup "See, Astrid I told you that was a good addition"

"Oh, thanks mom, Astrid told me that you two did this together" Hiccup thanked

"Oh, yes but Astrid did the hardest work she had to go behind your back to go find Toothless it once cost her her sleep to get all these scales" she said

"Well, you never told me that Astrid" he said to Astrid who was now sitting on the table "Astrid"

Astrid was sleeping on the table, she seemed really tired. Her head was curled up between her arms. "Mom, look" Hiccup said

Her mom stopped seeing the cape to see Astrid sleeping "Oh, my well she deserves that she'd had very ruff days, oh and for tommorw did you forget where you have to go" his mother asked

"Oh, yeah the chief meeting at Seapret"

"so you will be out the whole day and I'll take care of Astrid, I think she woon't mind the company"

"But, mom what about the academy and whos going to take care of the village when I'm gone"

"I think Fishlegs will be fine and if he needs help he'll just get someone else, and the village will be fine if any trouble arises I'm sure I'll be able to take care of it"

"But for the academy don't let Snotlout or the twins, okay I don't want the mess to happen again"

The first time Hiccup had left Berk, was three months after the Bewilderbeast battle. Hiccup left Astrid in charge and Valka was helping in the academy. Snotlout and the twins thought it was okay to go help training new dragons. So that was when disaster struck. Snotlout had taught one of babies to shoot fire at everything that moved, and the twins had taught one to chase the first thing that they saw. The chaos stayed like that all m0rning until Toothless and Hiccup came back. Toothless talked with the dragons and Hiccup with the people.

"I promise Hiccup it won't happen, but you have to learn to trust them they've grown up"

"I just don't want that to happen again, only if it's truly necessary for their help they can come in, okay"

"Okay, Chief Hiccup"

"Mom, would you please just don't call me that, I have enough with the rest of village calling me that and now you, I just don't like it"

"Oh, son well, I came here to just tell you about tomorrow so I guess I'll be leaving, glad you liked your cape and take good care of Astrid okay" she said walking toward the door

"Okay mom" he said opening it and letting her out.

Hiccup turned around to look at Astrid to her still sleeping. "Oh, Astrid" he said

"No, Toothless come back I need that" she murmured

Hiccup chuckled at his wife's sleeping talking, and wondered where his friend might be, he hadn't seen him all day. Hiccup heard someone walk in through the door. Talking about the king of Rome, in came Toothless. "Oh, there you are bud where have you been" he said

Toothless didn't say anything to Hiccup instead he sat down at the feet of Hiccup and fell asleep. _Great another sleeper, so what should I do_ he thought to himself _Oh the rose gold, I'll start that now._

**So that's all for today. I would like to ask a question are these chapters to long or too short or just right. Don't forget to vote on my profile or the review. Fav, follow, and review. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_As for God, his way is perfect: The Lord's word is flawless; he shields all who take refuge in him._

_Psalm 18:30 NIV_


	7. The Storm

**Hello, we are back with Chanppie number 7. I really don't have any explanation to this chapter. So let's get on with the story.**

**0o0o0oo0o0**

Astrid opened her eyes to see herself, in her bed. She did not remember how she had gotten there, but she thought it must've been Hiccup. She turned around to see her husband but instead found an empty pillow. Quickly, she put on a robe and went downstairs. "Happy your up, Milady" Hiccup said as he put his sword into its sleeve.

"There you are, I was looking for you did you take me upstairs last night" she says as she reached him.

"Yeah, I tried to wake you up but you looked so peaceful, so I decided to just carry you" he says

"Well, that's good so why are you up so early" she asks

"Did you forget I have to go to Seapret for the chiefly meeting"

"Oh, yeah I forgot"

"And while I'm gone, my mom will take care of you"

"What, Hiccup I am old enough to take care of myself"

"I know that, but with the baby you're going to need some help while I'm gone"

"Okay, fine but before you leave" she said going to the chair in which his cape was "Let em put on your cape"

"Okay" he says as he turns around and allows her to do so.

"See, you look so handsome" she said looking at her husband

"Well ,it's all thanks to my beautiful wife" he says as he kisses her "But I should probably get going"

Hiccup opens the door to see Toothless leaving Cloudjumper in charge until he's back. Once Toothless reaches Hiccup he mounts him and says "Bye, love you" as he kisses his wife one more time before he leaves.

"Love you too" she says

Astrid watches Hiccup leave and goes back into the house. "Well, I guess it's just you and me" she says looking at her belly.

She was alone in her house doing chores until Valka came in. "Astrid, I need to talk to you" she says urgently

"What's wrong Valka" she responds

"While I was leaving the Academy I saw the biggest clouds approaching us, I fear there is going to be storm"

"Did you ask Gothi"

"Well, no not yet"

"We should probably go ask" she says as both women go out to the wise womans house.

**0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

Once Hiccup had reached Seapret, he was happily greeted by none other than Dagur. "Hey, brother" Dagur says as he reached both of them "I see you brought your night fury"

"Well, yes yes I did Dagur" he says dismounting Toothless "Does it give you any ideas"

"Oh, Hiccup I'm not being harmful I just wanted to know"

"Well, you never know when it's you"

"That's true, so Hiccup I heard you got the woman pregnant"

"You mean Astrid. Yes she is expecting our first baby; she's at her two weeks"

"Let's hope it's a boy"

"What's so bad of it being a girl"

"Well, you know sometimes your village may think wrong" he says "So that's why I got rid of my first kid"

"You did what"

"Well, it was girl and I knew that wasn't acceptable under my standards so I just" he says as he makes a chocking noise and put his hand on his neck.

"Dagur, I know that you won't regret doing that but I don't mind that's a girl; besides we are not here to talk about that we are here to talk about our tribes, so excuse me, come on bud" he says as he walks away from Dagur into the meeting hall, Toothless trailing behind.

"Well, Hiccup I hope you don't mind not having a child at all" Dagur says as he makes an evil laugh.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Back in the village Gothi had made a prediction that it would be the worst storm in twenty years. Everyone hurried getting all the food they needed and getting into the Great Hall. Valka had asked all the riders to help organize the village. Astrid tried to help but due to Valka wanting to keep the baby safe did not allow her to do anything. While everyone was busy about the food and safety of the village, Astrid had been worried about Hiccup. She knew he would be back before the storm would start but what if he didn't Astrid just couldn't stand it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o**

"That was a long meeting bud wasn't it" says Hiccup as he and Toothless are flying in the air.

Toothless and Hiccup were making their way home, much later than expected. The meetings were usually about 2-4 hours, but this one had lasted 7 hours. Hiccup was more than annoyed form the meeting, since Dagur had told everyone he was expecting his first child. The talk continued for hours until they finally thought it was enough talking about his heir. On their way home, Hiccup nor Toothless had not been to precautious to see the big cloud they were both heading into.

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Everyone had made it into the Great Hall, everyone except Hiccup. "Valka, Hiccup isn't back yet" Astrid said

"I know that, I'm sure he just saw the big storm and is going out come back later, he's Hiccup he'll be find" she says

"Beside, Astrid if he is he's got that nightfury with him" Gobber adds

"Well, I hope you guys are right" she says leaning against the wall.

From that point on to through whole night Astrid had been thinking of tragic things that could happen to Hicucp. Worsening every minute he was gone. Astrid was starting to go frantic not wanting to sleep. Valka had to get her alone to calm her down and tell her it was all going to be alright. Sure she was also a little frantic, but she knew her son he would be fine.

It was also most, past midnight when the whole village saw the door open. In came a Toothless.

_Alone._

**Okay, so that's all I have for today. A feel that this is a little cliffhanger. Don't forget to vote for the Gender of the baby on my page and in the review. I will now also be accepting names. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_being confident of this, that he who began a good work in you will carry it on to completion until the day of Christ Jesus._

_Philippians 1:6 NIV_


	8. Where's Hiccup?

**So hello. This is the eight chappie. We are going to know if Hiccup is dead yet, or alove, or IDK. Just kidding. Maybe. Maybe not. Well you'll see.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Last Chapter**_

In came Toothless.

_Alone._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Astrid ran toward Toothless, looking at his face she asked "Where is he, where's Hiccup"

Toothless gestured outside. The storm was increasing more by the hour, anything could be seen. Astrid was about to go outside, when Valka got her. "Astrid, what do you think your doing"

"I'm going after him"

"Astrid, you can't go after him, it's freezing cold outside and the baby"

"But what if he's, what if he's hurt and he needs help"

"We'll send the guys out" she said gesturing to Snotlout, Tuff, Fishlegs, and Eret.

"Astrid, we'll bring back Hiccup" reassured Eret.

"Everything's going to be alright, we'll just have Toothless guide us to where he is" Fishlegs said

"Okay, what's happening" said Ruff as she walked to the group

"Hiccup, we don't know where he is" Tuff answered

"What"

"He's somewhere out there, somewhere and the guys are ogign to go look for him" Astrid said

"Well, baby take care, I have to take care of the boys" Ruff said as she kissed Snolout on the cheek

Out went the guys with Toothless at front. "Okay, lead us the way" Fish said

They walked through the forest until they reached a tree which had a cape was hung. _Only the cape._

"This must be Hiccup's" said Fish "Look it got his name on it"

He looked at it clearly to reveal his name. "Okay, so where Is he" asked Snolout

Toothless walked some more until they reached a cave. Inside they could see a fire burning. "Hiccup" asked Eret

Hiccup was lying on the ground. He was unconscious. He had scratches on his face, and his peg leg was awfully damaged. "Okay, so we got to take him" said Fish as he checked his heartbeat "He;s good just a little cold"

"Okay, Eret help he put him up on Toothless" asked Snotlout "He's not as light as he used to be"

Toothless got Hiccup on his back, and they walked back outside. "Guys, he's cold wait, let me see" Fish says as he puts his cape on him "There we go, come on we should get back Astrid would be freaking out"

They were on their way back when a wind struck. The wind was so hard, almost carrying Hiccup off Toothless back, only Eret stopping his fall. Once they were able to reach the Great Hall, they opened the door. "HICCUP" they heard Astrid scream.

Astrid ran toward Toothless, she saw her husband. Hiccup know against the light,cold be seen his wounds. A mesh of his hair was red, he had gotten a wound on his head. The scratches on his head were multiple, more than 10. His leg was stabbed into his real leg, looking very inflamated. "Valka, where are we going to put him" she asked

"Right here" she said signaling to cot at the end of the hall. Toothless and the rest walked toward it, Fish gently placed Hiccup on the cot. "Oh, my son" Valka said as she touched his hair carefully not touching his wound.

"Lad, well at least he made her as he left" Gabber said

"Gobber, no time for jokes go get me some bandages" Astrid said

"How's Hiccup" asked Ruff as she walked into the group

"Well, he's here but he has several injuries" Astrid clarified

Hiccup was banged up to all his wounds, while the storm continued. The village saw there chief inpain, much as they disliked, Astrid and the rest of the gang had to help to arrange.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**One Month Later**_

The storm now done, everyone had gone back to their own houses. Thankfully only a few repairs were needed. Hiccup, still unconscious had been transported to his house immediately, in which a bad was placed downstairs. "Oh, Hiccup" said Astrid as she waved her hand through his hair "Please wake up soon"

Valka had helped Astrid, more often, now with a month and a half of pregnancy. Astrid had has a few changes. She had vomited more often than usual and with her unconscious husband she was more worried than ever. Valka knew this could affect the child, but she too was worried why her son hadn't woken up yet.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Two Months Later**_

Astrid was walking around the house doing chores when she heard voices coming fro downstairs. Had he woken up were her thoughts as she went downstairs. "Dad" Hiccup murmured "No, Toothless, why Dad why"

Hiccup was tumbling in the bed, he had been like this for what felt a week. He kept on saying dad, which sadden her, but mostly Valka when she was with him. Astrid softly whispered into his ear "It's all going to be okay, Hiccup"

Valka then came in the door and saw her standing beside Hiccup "Again" she asked

"Yup, same thing right before the Red Death"

"Oh, great so how's the next one coming" she asked

"Well, the baby's been okay not much trouble"

"Though I see you've been growing"

"Yes, a little"

"Well, that's good"

"No, dad, stop he was only protecting me" Hiccup murmured

Astrid could hear Valka whimper a little. SHe quickly walked where she was "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll wake up soon" she reassured her "It's Hiccup he always does"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Three Months Later**_

Astrid saw Hiccup move a finger. Or was It her imagination. Hiccup had now been three months was now imaging stuff. _Drop,Drop, Drop._

She turned around to see the drops of water from the ceiling. "Great, a leak" she said

Toothless was sitting next to his rider. He had also not flown in three months, due to the point that his tail had been broken in the accident and nobody knew how to fix it. Well, except Gobber but he refused to touch it, after he was yelled by Hiccup for ruining his project.

She saw his eye twitch. Was she dreaming again. "Oh, Toothless would you be kind and help me cover that leak" she told the dragon as she held out a board.

The dragon nodded and went out In the pouring rain. Astrid looked at Hiccup, he seemed better know with less scares and his full body color, but had not woke up. Now with her belly half grown she was having trouble getting to places and wished for him to wake up. She was missing his crooked smile. His beautiful green eyes to open once more. She hoped from him to wake up. She looked out the window seeing the rain drop. "I hope your daddy wakes up soon" she said as she hugged her belly.

**Okay, so that was it. Will Hiccup wake up. I hope this doesn't feel too rushed. So this was an advance to Three months were are now at 15 weeks. Horary. Still accepting gender and names, review or poll or PM. Just had my first preaching yesterday, was very nervous but thanks to the Lord I passed it. Don't have fear. Don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_Jesus answered, "It is written: 'Man shall not live on bread alone, but on every word that comes from the mouth of God.'"_

_Matthew 4:4 NIV_


	9. Coming Back Around

Hey,** I'm back with another chapter. I just realized I've been naming chapters after songs from HTTYD, oh well. So we left off on Hiccup in a Coma. Thank you for my 50 favorites, 75 followers, and 36 reviews; appreciate the support. I really like Hiccup when he's in a coma for some reason, it's weird. I think that's enough explaining.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Toothless nudged Hiccup's head. He had been left in charge while Astrid was out with Valka doing the chiefly duties. Sure they could never replace Hiccup but they had to try. Somehow Toothless felt today was the day his rider would wake up, he was right about 10 years ago. He really wished he'd wake up, it's no fun without him. Toothless walked over to the kitchen where Astrid had let out some fish for him. He was eating when he heard "Ahhhh"

He turned around to see Hiccup, but he was in the same position, was he coma talking again. He walked over to his rider and walked around there and walked around the bed. He saw his eyelids twitch. Then he heard it again "Ahhhh"

He was Hiccup, again nothing had changed. He was still on the bed, no movement at all. Then he nudged his head again, in which he received a gentle nudge from his left arm. Toothless closed and opened his eyes several times to realize what ha just happened. His rider had moved his arm in what felt like forever. Again, nudged his face in which moved his hand again and said "Toothless stop"

He had said his name. He knew he would wake up today and he was right. He nudged Hiccup again, and Hiccup moved him out of the way. He nudged him again and he would move him away. Until Toothless nudged him for what felt like the hundredth time and he opened his eyes and chuckled "Toothless you know better than to wake up"

Hiccup moved around and saw he wasn't in his own room, he was downstairs. The last time he remembered sleeping downstairs was when he was unconscious. Then it hit him the storm. He turned around to Toothless and asked "How long was I out"

Toothless nodded three times. "Three days"

Toothless shook his head

"Three weeks"

Toothless shook his head again.

"Three months" he said with a gulp

Toothless nodded and licked his rider.

"Toothless stop" he giggled

In that moment the door opened "Okay, Valka see you later"

The door closed and Astrid went to put some items on the table. She didn't even look at Hiccup. Hiccup was looking at Astrid and telling Toothless to be quiet. Astrid went to the kitchen and got some water, she was about to drink it when she heard someone say "So how's your husband"

Astrid dropped the water and looked at Hiccup who was known sitting upright on the bed. Astrid ran toward Hiccup and gave him a kiss. "You're awake" she said

"I know"

"How much"

"About five minutes"

"I missed so much" she said as she put her head in his chest

Hiccup hugged her tightly "I'm sorry, I know it's been three long months hasn't it"

"Yeah, we've missed you"

"You and my mom"

"No, Hiccup me and the baby"

Hiccup looked at Astrid she was no longer saw thin as she used to be she was now had a little bump on her belly. "Seems like someone has been growing while I was gone"

"Yes, yes he was"

"He"

"I say it's a he"

"I say it's a she"

"Well, we'll see"

"Okay, so how's been the village"

"They could better, your mother and I tried to do the best we could but no one can replace you"

"Well, I'm here now so I can" he said trying to get up, making Astrid stand up

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Hiccup stopped and then realized "Where is it"

"Well, it was kinda smashed into your real leg, poorly damaged; your leg was swollen so we thought it was better to take it off; in all of this how did it happen"

"Well"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

_Toothless and Hiccup were flying back home, when Hiccup thought it was a good idea to try he's modifications on the suit. "Bud, wanna give this another shot"_

_Toothless as always tried to say no to the idea, but knows his rider won't budge. Hiccup puts Toothless tail in solo mode and flies off. Toothless goes down with Hiccup, when he realizes he can no longer see his rider. He flies franticly to find his rider when he hears a scream "TOOTHLESS"_

_Toothless tried his best to see where his rider is and he final locates him. When Hiccup was at sight he was about to catch him,when a lightning struck his leg. Hiccup immediately went unconscious, Toothless caught him. And they crash landed. _

_Thankfully the snow undertook the fall. Toothless also saw the wind had taken his fin. He saw his surrounding to see snowing. He couldn't pull him through the snow. So what Toothless did was pull him to a near cave and make a fire. Once he placed him on the ground he saw his cape was missing. _

_He left Hiccup there and went to the Great Hall, knowing that during storms they would be there. On the way there he saw Hiccup's cape, so when they came out get him they could also take it. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"See what your freaky stunts do to you" she said

"Um, Astrid" Hiccup asked

"What"

"Your nose it's bleeding"

"Not again" she said as she walked to the kitchen getting a rag and wiping her nose.

"Is it common"

"Well, your mother and Gothi did say it was okay, in my third months so I guess it's common"

"Well, good thing I'm here to tell you"

"Now, promise me that while I'm pregnant you wouldn't do those crazy stunts again, you literatly had me on my nerves"

"Okay, I promise but what if"

"No if"

"But"

"No buts either mister you promise"

"Promise"

"Okay, I'll go get your mom she must be anxious to see you; Toothless take care of him"

"Okay"

Astrid went out to get the rest of the gang, when Hiccup and Toothless were just talking "Seems like no more flying stunts bud"

Outside Toothless had a _aww man _face, but inside he thought _Thank goodness Astrid can tell him what to do._

**See he woke up. So I know he was only unconscious for one chapter, but I didn't know how to make time fly by for some reason. And as stated before, I really like unconscious Hiccup. Rember to review and poll the gender of the baby and review names for the baby(twins included). Fav, Follow, and Review. GOD BLESS YOU.**

If you keep my commands, you will remain in my love, just as I have kept my Father's commands and remain in his love.

**John 15:10 NIV**


	10. Family Reunion

**Back with more baby stuff. YAAYAYAY. So we will now continue our saga, or whatever this is. Here we go.**

**0o0o0oo0oo0o00o0**

"Oh, son your awake" was the first thing Valka said before hugging her son.

"Ya, mom" he said "Mom, your chocking me"

"Oh, right sorry" she said releasing him "In all this how did it"

"Well, Val, your son here managed to do another one of his dare-devil stunts" Astrid informed

"Hiccup" Valka scolded

"Seems like the chief had awoken" said Eret as he walked in

"Lad wondering when you would wake up" Gobber announced as he was being pushed in through the door.

"Wait no, I want to go first"

"No me"

"Boys, boys, just go in at the same time" said Ruffnut

"Fine" they said together

"Smelout, Spitelout, how are my favorite guys" said Hiccup

"Uncle Hiccup" they both said as he hugged them both

"Seems like they take most of it from the twins hu" Hiccup said

"Yeah, seems like it" said Snotlout as he came in

"OK, guys go play with the dragons"

"Okay, Uncle Hiccup"

"So, wheres your brother, Ruff" asked Hiccup

"I actually have no idea" Ruff responded "With the three boys in the house I actually have lost track where the moron is"

"Hey" said Snotlout

"But you're a pretty boy"

"Okay, then"

"Who are you looking for" Tuff said as he walked in

"Tuff" Hiccup said

"Hey, so I was wondering since I've been in the academy lately can I work there"

"Wait what, mom you let him" Hiccup said

"Hey, it was necessary. There was no one else ad he didn't light anything up" Valka said in her defense

_Bump, Bump_

"What's that noise" asked Hiccup

"Must be Fishlegs, I'll get it" said Astrid as she walked to the door.

"Hello, Fish…"she greeted

"So if we need more wood, I would say 25. Then we would need more wool, for the fur do you need to talk about Astrid? But if you need more caots you need customers and …." he said walking in with a book in his hand.

"So whatcha doin' Fish" Hiccup said

"Hiccup" Fishlegs said as he threw the book he was writing in.

"Hey"

"Thank goodness, here" he said getting the book and handing it to him "I have no idea how you can do this"

Hiccup looked at what Fishlegs had written. "Oh, I know here" he said pointing to one of the numbers "You just add twenty and then the rest goes by itself"

"It seems easy when you say it" he says

"Well, you get used to it"

Hiccup and the gang spent the whole afternoon there talking and making jokes of Hiccup's many, many falls. In the whole month it was difficult at first to get back to the hang of things but then everything got simpler. Hiccup fixed his leg and Toothless' tail, finished the rose gold and was ready for the surprise.

_**Month Later**_

"So what do you have under the sleeve this year son" Valka asked as they were walking through the village

"The usual a party and stuff like that" he said

"Hiccup could you sign this" asked a villager

"Here you go" he said as he finished

"Thanks"

"So, when is the party. You must make it really special especially for the baby"

"Well, mom everything will be the usual. The baby, I don't feel like is's going to make much difference for the party. Either way mom, I think the party would be in about two weeks, right before her birthday"

"No, I mean every year you do something extra special for her present, what do you have come on son tell me"

"Mom, you know I don't like to say anything, but"

"But what"

"Hiccup, a fear something" said Gobber as he came by

"What" Hiccup said

"Wait Hiccup tell me" Valka pleaded

"Tell her what" Gobber said

"No, mom I'm not going to say anything"

"Fine, what do you fear Gobber" said Valka

"Touch my chin" Gobber said

"I rather not, but do you mean that"Hiccup said

"A forest fire" they said together

"Okay, Gobber go warn the others"

"OK, Hiccup"

"Mom I need you to prepare the any dragon that may be out in the forest"

"Got it, let me just go get Cloudjumper"

"And tha leaves me, EVERYONE I NEED TO COLLECT RESOURCES WE ARE ON FOREST FIRE WARNING, I REPEAT FOREST FIRE WARNING, THIS IS NOT A DRILL"

Everyone around him started to hurry up collecting anything that they might need. "Now where is Astrid"he said

He ran around the village giving orders to the villagers. He was walking around when he saw Toothless also leading the dragons to safety. "TOOTHLESS" Hiccup screamed

Toothless looked at Hiccup in which he told something to Stormfly and he went to his rider. "Have you seen Astrid, bud" he asked

Toothless shook his head in a no way. "Where is she"

**Berk keeps getting worse and worse. I know everything is happening in the story. I like to give things edges and then make the readers hate me for doing things liking killing characters. Which I will not do. Ok, what did you think? Don't forget to review, fav, and follow. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_1 Kings 22:3_

_The king of Israel had said to his officials, "Don't you know that Ramoth Gilead belongs to us and yet we are doing nothing to retake it from the king of Aram?"_


	11. Toothless Lost

**Okay, so here we are with more chappies. I would just like to thank Catsrawesome for being my 50****th**** reviewer. YAYAYAYAYYAAYYAA. I think I say Yaya to much in this story. Oh well. We left off of on the search for Astrid. Let's go.**

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo**

Hiccup mounted Toothless, and went ot the skies. "Oh no" was all Hiccup could say

Fires were seen from up high, they were growing fast and coming straight to the village. "Okay, we gotta do something, EVERYONE PLEASE GO TO THE MAIN HALL. FISHLEGS GET EVERYTHING TOGETHER I'LL GO LOOK FOR ASTRID"

Fishlegs nodded and led everyone to the Great Hall "OKAY, PEOPLE KEEP IT MOVING"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Astrid had gone for a walk to the cove, alone. Sure it wasn't one of her brightest ideas, but she was away from the village. All the wives had been with her the whole day, saying 'Oh the baby will need this and that'. She had gotten awfully tired and wanted to be mostly alone. "So baby, you excited" she said talking to her belly.

She was sitting on a rock looking at the pond in front of her "Here is where, I truly knew I wanted to marry your father. Sure I had had feelings for him before but this was the place I really knew. It was the first time I kissed him, on the cheek. Maybe I had kissed him before when we were little but that's the first time I remember"

Astrid looked up to the sky and saw smoke. "Oh no" she said as she started running as much not to hurt the baby.

**0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0**

"Where is she" Hiccup said as he flew over the village.

He had been flying over a half an hour and didn't see anything in the village, now he had to look where he dreaded the most, in the forest.

"Okay, bud be careful not to high of wind, or it will create more fire, unless you do it to the right side, but ugg that's not the point" Hiccup said looking around "Do you see her"

"Son" said Valka "I got all the dragons so should we head back"

"Mom, did you find a Typhoomerang"

"Well, yes I did. Twenty, actually"

"Okay, mom direction them to the east side start flapping there wings that will start to eliminate the fire. Mom when you're done go to the Great Hall, okay"

"Okay, did you find Astrid"

"That's who I'm looking for she wasn't in the village; I fear she's near the fire"

"She's a bright girl Hiccup she'll find you or you her"

"Okay, mom" he said as they departed

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0**

Astrid ran out of the cove only to discover she was surrounded by fire. "Okay, not there"

She went around the whole cove and couldn't find an exit. The fire keep rising and getting closer to her by the minute. "HELP" she screamed hoping someone would hear her.

**0o0o0o0o0o00o**

Hiccup looked through his telescope "Nope, Nope. Where could she be"

Toothless felt Hiccup getting nervous. Sure he had seen him like this before, but this was different. Hiccup felt worried a lot for the normal, like if he had to protect something other than Astrid. He knew they were going to have a baby, but he still hadn't seen it. Then he heard it, very faintly, but he heard Astrid's scream. He looked up to see Hiccup but he was still looking through the telescope. He immediately took off to where he last heard the scream. "Bud,where are you going. Do you know where Astrid is"

Toothless tried to be as subtle as he could to get to Astrid, then a huge wall of fire shot up. She was behind that wall, that's when Hiccup heard the scream. "Bud, we need to get in there"

They looked around the whole cove but found no entry. They landed a few feet away, and Hiccup said "We got to get in there, Toothless were going to walk"

Hiccup ran as fast as he could to get to Astrid, Toothless following behind. "HELP" Astrid screamed "HELP"

Hiccup finally found a way to enter but it was too small for Toothless. "Bud, I feel like you're going to have to stay here"

Toothless didn't want to stay or for him to go. But it he had to his hatchling and mate were at risk, and he knew it so he let him go. "I'll be back"

"ASTRID" Hiccup screamed

"Hiccup, Hiccup, HICCUP" she said

"Astrid I want you to walk closer to me" he said

"But I can't see you*cough*"

"Astrid, be careful let me see if I can see reach you" Hiccup said as he tried to evade fire. He finally managed to see Astrid and he walked toward her

"Hiccup*cough*" Astrid said

"Astrid I'm coming closer we'll get out of here" Hiccup said as he reached her.

He got her from her back and they started to walk, when fire almost burned them. Toothless was covering them both from the fire burning over. "Toothless" said Hiccup

Toothless wrapped them up both, trying not to hurt Astrid. The fire was intense even for a dragon, but he couldn't risk the family. So he withstood it. He felt a huge wind release the fire from his back. Then he released them. Outside they saw nothing, well intact. Everything around them had been burned or was finish burning. Hiccup stood up, also helping Astrid stand up. They turned around to see Toothless, he seems okay if wasn't for his back.

His back was now pinkish; Hiccup touched it to see what Toothless felt. Toothless moaned at the hurt and tried to stand up but couldn't.

**End of chappie 11. Poor Toothless. He did it to save his family.*Crying in my seat* So what did you think? Write gender and names (including twins) in the reviews or gender by poll on my profile. Hope fully I will end this story on the 31 or I will be on hiatus for two weeks and finish by the beginning of September. Review, Fav, and Follow. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_For I am not ashamed of the gospel, because it is the power of God that brings salvation to everyone who believes: first to the Jew, then to the Gentile._

_Romans 1:16 NIV_


	12. MrsHofferson

**Nest Chapter in out baby story. I will be updating hopefully every weekday now. Guest reviewer said that dragons are fireproof on the outside, and I know that. I did clearly state that the fire was intense even for dragons, hopefully that's cleared up now. Here we go.**

**0o0oo00o0l0o0o**

"Toothless" said Hiccup as he knelled near his dragon to see him better "I'm sorry bud, but you saved our lives"

"And we thank you for that" said Astrid as she stood next to them, not being able to kneel because of the baby.

"HICCUP" they heard a scream from up above. They all turned there heads up to see Valka landing on Cloudjumper, and coming toward them.

"What, happen to the Alpha" Valka asked as she keeled nest to them.

She looked at the burn marks on Toothless, they were very deep in. "He protected us, as we were trying to escape the fire and a huge wall came toward us" Hiccup explained

"I've never seen anything like this" she said "I truly believed that dragons were fireproof"

"So did I, but seems like he isn't" Hiccup said petting Toothless' head.

Toothless didn't know what he was feeling. His back was truly on fire, still. He was a little confused in his head, his thoughts didn't go staright then he it went totally black. "Toothless" were the last words he heard.

"Toothless" Hiccup said as he tried to wake up his friend "Toothless"

"Hiccup, he's gone unconscious because of the pain. All we can do now is wait to see if it heals on it's on. I don't think of any remedy right now that might work" she said standing up "And as for you Astrid, your coming with me"

"But, I" was all Astrid said before she was dragged on Cloudjumper by Valka.

They both landed at the house and Valka helped Astrid down. They went into her house in which her father was waiting for her. "Dad" she said as she reached him

"Oh, my girl. Your okay." He said as he tried to make the tears go away.

"Dad, it's okay. I'm here right now" she said hugging her father

"I'll be with Hiccup, if you need me Astrid" Valka said as she went out the door

Astrid and her father were now sitting on the couch **(if you can call it that in Berk, I don't know what to say)**. "Astrid, I was just fearing and your mother. I was just. "

"Dad" she said putting her arm on his shoulder "I'm okay, and here right now. Hiccup and Toothless wenr for me. Then Toothless saved both Hiccup and I from the fire. I surly thank him, even though he is now going through unconsciousness."

"Oh my. Astrid you almost died. Astrid I just, your mother came to my thought every time. I just thought that I couldn't lose both of you. Well, now three" he said patting her belly "I just"

The truth was that when Astrid was very little a huge forest fire occurred on Berk. Her mother was walking down the fields, being her first time since she had giver birth to Astrid. She was walking when she was the fire approaching and that was the last time anyone saw her. And the last to see her was Hiccup, who was running from the fires himself at only a year and a half of age.

"Dad, I'm here right now. Don't worry." She said hugging her father.

"Well, now I just have to pass through the birth" he whispered.

"Dad, everything will be alright" she said back

They talked some more about her mother and the baby, and even Hiccup, but behind her mind she thought about Toothless how he was.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Mom, how are we going to get him back to village. I can't just leave him here" Hiccup said to his mother.

"Hiccup, I'm sure the dragons are thinking about that right now. It's there Alpha for crying out loud. They would do anything" Valka responded

And so they did, the dragons all united were able to take him back to the chief's house and out him on his rock slab which was now downstairs. "Hiccup, how is he" Astrid said as they walked in, her father had left a few minutes ago.

"Well, nothing much Astrid, That's what's worrying me." Hiccup said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"He will be fine, Hiccup. I'm sure of it" Valka said as he approached her son and daughter in law.

The rest of the day multiple dragons had come to their home to see their chief. They all showed respect to the down leader, for now. That night Hiccup was looking at Astrid sleep, Astrid then she opened her eyes. It startled Hiccup which made him almost fall from the bad. "Hiccup, what's wrong" she said as he calmed him down

"It's just before Toothless saved us. Our whole life just shot in front of me. And then one thing stayed for a while. It was that faint scream that sometimes makes me not want you to go anywhere. That fear that comes from"

"The fire. Hiccup, I'm here right now. Thanks to you and Toothless. Hiccup I already had this talk with my dad and he also stood to that point. But what you both don't know iis that I never feared I was going to die. I always knew you were going to save me" she said kissing him "Just calm,Hiccup. I'm here right now and will never leave you"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"She must be about 5 months now, I think we should start getting the plan in shape"

"But sir, how are you going to mange to get her here"

"She isn't getting here, we are bringing her"

"But what about the dragons, and her husband"

"Oh, I got that under control. Especially her husband he would have never expected this" Dagur said with an evil laugh "Muahhahahahaha"

**Oh, a little more Dagur. I haven't done that in a couple of chapters. So Toothless is mostly unconscious. So what did you think? Review, Fav, and Follow. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_Ezekiel 4:13_

_The Lord said, "In this way the people of Israel will eat defiled food among the nations where I will drive them."_


	13. Dragon Sleeping

**Hey I'm back. With more story for you to enjoy. So I was told in the review that Dagur had been taken care of at the end of DOB but I still think that he came back or something like that. So here we go.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hiccup woke up to see black. He wasn't sure where he was but thought of an idea. "Um, Toothless are you up bud." He said

Nothing moved except for a call "Hiccup where are you" from outside

"Astrid, I'm in here"

"Where I don't see you"

"Um, you would say in Toothless" He heard some steps and then someone moved Toothless "Toothless, could you please let your toy out"

"Hey, I'm not a toy"

"But he's hugging you like one"

"Fine"

"Toothless, could you please let Hiccup out"

Toothless was deep asleep, had woken up about 3 hours ago but was still tired. He had a dream in which he had taken Hiccup, but it was only a dream. Then he heard his riders mate call him to do something but he was asleep, don't bother a sleeping dragon. He felt something in his feet, but wasn't sure what it was. Until he realized his dream wasn't a dream but more of an action. He opened his wing to release him. "Thanks bud, but why did you take me" Hiccup asked as he stood up.

Toothless didn't answer instead he reclosed his wings and went back to sleep. "Seems like his asleep again, I hope he's okay"

"He is going to be okay, look at his back it's going back to its normal color" she said signaling to a now reddish brown back.

"Well, he does seem better"

"He'll be fine Hiccup come on let's eat" she said signaling to the kitchen. She was walking toward the kitchen.

"Um, Astrid what are you doing" he asked

"Well, for some reason I am in mood for some Yaknog" she said getting some weird things from the cabinet.

"Um, okay. So that's for you. I'm going to make something more edible" he said getting some other ingredients from the shelf

"Hey, you drank it when I first made it you said it was good." She said as she put some more random foods into a cup

"I was being nice" he said putting something's into a pan.

"Well, I liked and so did Toothless" she said pointing to the sleeping dragon.

"Yes, Toothless and Stormfly and any other dragons on the island. Astrid only dragons like that that's not a good sign"

"Well, too bad I'm pregnant and I want some so I'm drinking it" she said getting the cup and sitting on the table.

"Okay, since your craving it, okay. But I'm making myself something, that is pretty good if I do say so myself, and I do" he said taking the pan to the stove

"What are you making the legendary Hiccup Eggs with Lamb on the side" she jokingly as she drank her Yaknog

"Yes, yes I am" he said putting the lamb on another pan

"Okay, then give me some too" she said finishing her Yaknog

"What, no I said I was making dome for myself" he said sarcastically "But sure anything for maladies'"

"Hey, we said we would see remember"

"But I'm putting my bets on a girl"

"And I'm on a boy"

"Girl"

"Boy"

"Girl"

"Boy"

"Girl"

"B.."was all Astrid could say before Hiccup kissed her

"Girl"

He saw Astrid's face it didn't seem normal at all. It seemed more surprised. "Hey, you okay" he asked

"Hiccup"

"Yeha"

"I think the baby just moved" she said touching her belly

"What" he said kneeling down to where her belly was.

"Yeah, when you kissed me I felt it move"

They both started laughing "The baby moved"

"The baby moved"

They were excited for a moment until they saw Toothless move from downstairs to their room and closed the door. "Toothless" Astrid said as she saw the reptile go up

"We better go to him, let me get him some fish" Hiccup said as he went to the kitchen to get a barrel

"I think we woke him with our yelling"

"Probably, come on" he said helping her get upstairs

They opened the door to see Toothless lying on their bed. "Hey there bud" said Hiccup as he went to the dragon "Seems like you feel better,eh, here when you're hungry I brought you some fish. I was really scared yesterday, but thankfully you're okay now." He said patting the dragon's head.

Toothless purred but his eyes were still closed. Astrid looked from behind and saw him. Hiccup looked like a caring person, a person who would always help protect. She saw that she had not made a wrong choice on marrying him. Hiccup has been caring for Toothless for half od his life, and he has never let that dragon go at all. He always stayed with him through the good and the very very bad. Especially through the bad, how Hiccup managed to be forgiveful. How he knew that it wasn't his fault. How Hiccup was with everyone, he was great. He was the village chief and since he had been, there hasn't been much war or troubles. He has always been there. That's when all her fears of parenthood that she had been through the time he was an unconscious go away. There she knew she was no longer going to worry about their child. How he was going to be raised. What he was going to be when he grew up, being that it was a boy. She now knew she had Hiccup by her side. That he was going to be a great father.

Hiccup talked a little longer to Toothless until Hiccup smelled something "What's that smell" asked Astrid

"Oh, no the lambs" he said running out of the room.

**So there we go. That was a pretty good chapter in my opinion. So Toothless is up, kinda. He still got some battle wounds, poor Toothless. So what did you think. Review, Fav, and Follow. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_James 3:17_

_But the wisdom that comes from heaven is first of all pure; then peace-loving, considerate, submissive, full of mercy and good fruit, impartial and sincere._


	14. Rose Gold

**So hello, I'm back. I realized I am going to put a little more angry Astrid, because she is so much fun to write. HEHEH. So here we go.**

**0o0o0o0o00o**

It's been a month since the fire, Toothless has gotten better but has not flown since. He would try to have Hiccup on him, but it was just too painful. Hiccup had decided to get the old tail out, but being Toothless he refused to put it on. "Come on Toothless, so you can at least fly" Hiccup said

Toothless started moving his tail in so many different ways until he hit Hiccup in the face. "Hey" he said as he massaged his face

Toothless than ran off to do more of his Alpha duties leaving Hiccup alone with the tail. "Well, seems like he doesn't want it so I should get back to Astrid" he says as he walks back home

His mother had been taking care of Astrid since the accident. Astrid had refused to let any other woman in except Valka or Gothi. Hiccup was about to open the door when Valka came out "Hello, son"

"Oh, hi mom I was just coming in" He says trying to move his mom from the door

"Um, Hiccup before you go in. Just try to be as patient as you can with her she is pregnant."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she might be an angry"

"She's always angry"

"No, Hiccup. I mean angry, angry"

"Oh, okay. I'll see how'll deal with it" he said moving his mom out of the way letting himself in.

"Hey babe" said Astrid as he came in and gave him a kiss

_Didn't my mom say she was mad. _He thought "Hey, Astrid so how you feeling" he asked

"Well, it's just that HE IS FRICKEN HEAVY AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. I HATE YOU" she said as she through an axe at him

_Oh, so this is what she meant, better take cover _Hiccup thought. "Um, Astrid you should better take a seat" he said signaling to a chair in front of him.

"NO YOU USELESS. WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT. DO YOU THINK I CAN'T DO IT. DO YOU THINK I'M WEAK" she says getting her axe and putting it on his neck

"Well, ah Astrid remember that you love me and you don't want your kkkiiiddd to be father leeesssss" He stutters

Astrid than looks at her axe and at his worried face, she starts to cry. "It's just that Hiccup *sob* I don't want to feel like this *sob* and I love you I'm sorry for almost killing you *sob* I just want the best for the baby" she says as she sits at the chair beside him

Hiccup looks at Astrid wasn't see mad at him, he was confused. "Um, Astrid it's aahh okay. Don't cry nothings your fault" he said reassuring

Astrid stands up and screams "YOUR RIGHT THIS IS ALL **YOUR** FAULT"

"Uh, Astrid"

"I HATE YOU"

"Astrid"

"YOU SON OF A HALF TROLL"

"Astrid, snap out of it"

"RAT EATING MUDGE BUCKET" she said as she got her axe and started wiping it around

"Astrid I don't think that's good for the baby"

That immediately made Astrid stop what she was doing. She looked at Hiccup then at her belly, then back at Hiccup. She started crying again and sat down "I'm sorry. It's just your mom told me they were coming. They call them mood swings"

"No wonder" he mumbled

"What"

"Nothing"

"It's just that I appreciate it Hiccup that you went through the last ten minutes I've been torturing you"

"It's okay Astrid. It was fun going to remember the old you" he chuckled "Except the part where you almost kill me like 20 times, that's not fun"

"Oh, so can I keep yelling at you" she said happily

"Only if you need to" he said raising his finger.

"Fine" she says as she goes behind him and starts braiding his hair

"You're doing it again"

"I know that"

"But you said that you would stop"

"Well, I'm pregnant let me do what I want"

"Fine, anyways how did go with my mom"

"Well, you could say I whore her out, but she seemed fine. She said I was like those Scuttleclaws, isn't that funny"

"Well, you could say that because you don't listen to anything" he said sarcastically "Hey, hhohhoho"

"What did you say" she said as she pulled one of the braids she was doing

"That you are an amazing person, ahah"

"And"

"And wife. Ahh, much better. But my head still hurts" he said rubbing the braid she had just pulled.

"Then I think I should stop" she said sitting back down.

"You look pretty" Hiccup said shyly trying to get back to her happy mood

"Well, thank you"

"You're welcome" he smiled

"Hiccup"

"What"

"You're doing it again"

"What"

"That goofy smile of yours you do when something's up"

"What nothing's up"

"If you say so, hey can we go outside. I want some fresh air"

"Okay" he said as he stood up helping her up and guiding her out.

"So, where so you want to go"

"I actually think the main hall"

"No, I want to go to the cove"

"Are you sure, what if you feel bad and we have to go back, what if…"

"Hiccup, the cove"

"Fine, fine we'll go to the cove"

As they were walking to the cove Toothless was trailing behind them. He had gone the shorter way there reaching it before Hiccup and Astrid. "Toothless" said Valka "Everyone hurry up, there on their way"

Everyone started to panic putting everything in their place and hiding under tables. "So, Astrid you okay are you sure you don't want to go back" he announced

"Come on Hiccup nothing is wrong with going to the.."

"SURPRISE" said everyone

She turned around to see Hiccup and smiled "See knew you were up to something"

She kissed him and they went to a table. "Well, you got me" he said

They had a great time playing party games but also having cake and a little mead to Tuff and Fish. "Hiccup are you sure you don't want any" Astrid asked

"Yeah, since you can't have any neither am I"

"Okay"

The party was going to an end in which Hiccup was standing up. "Can I have everybody's attention" he announced

Everyone turned around to see them. "Well, as it seems my special lady is turning 25 today. So I decided to make her something" he said as Toothless came beside him handing him a box, and he opened it..

Everyone looked in awe at what she took out of the box. Inside the box was a leather bracelet with the locks made out of rose gold. Around it were everal holes, but only three were filled. One was a mini rose gold Stormfly. The second was a rose gold ring and the third was a 25 in rose gold. "Hiccup this is.."

"But I'm not done Astrid, you see all these holes"

She nodded "Well, every time a life changing event come to you I will make a personal charm to add to the bracelet until it's all filled"

She was astonished at what he had just said, it was so complicate yet so beautiful. This was surly a birthday to remember. She stood up and kissed him. "Hey, save that after the baby comes" Snotlout suggested

"Will do" Hiccup responded as he and Astrid sat down again.

Soon the party was over and they all helped clean up except Astrid who was with Valka. "Better than last year's, right"

"Yeah, pretty much. I still don't see how he can be so imaginative"

"Well, he did think a dragon could be trained, and that people can change"

"Yeah, he's a great man"

"It's all because of his father" she said looking up

"It's okay Valka we all miss him, especially now, especially Hiccup and yourself"

Moving off of Stoick she asked "So how's the idea of being a dad gotten to him"

"Well, he seems okay with it. But I think he's still in shock with all that has happened there last 6 months"

"True"

"I think that's it, thanks guys" Hiccup said as he reached the two women of his life "So, shall we go"

"Sure, bye Valka" Astrid said

"Bye mom" hiccup responded

With that everyone went to their own houses leaving Hiccup and Astrid to go to theirs. "Astrid, did you like your gift" he asked

She came out of the bathroom and eyes at him a 'are you serious' look.

"What,maybe you didn't. I was just asking" he said

"Well, I think that I do like it since I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me" she said looking at her bracelet

He sits on the bed and looks over to his notebook, then he had an idea. "Astrid lift your dress up"

"What"

"You know for the book I haven't updates it since I woke up about two months ago, come on"

"Fine" she said lifting her dress revealing her now medium size belly "Are you done"

"Wait" he said getting the notebook and drawing quickly "There"

"Okay, well go to sleep" she said getting into bed beside him

"Okay, goodnight milady" he said kissing her

"Goodnight babe"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**So that is what the rose gold was for if you have been paying attention. HEHHEHEHE. So I still am accepting names and genders (including twins), put it in the reviews. Review, Fav, and Follow. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_James 2:3_

_3 If you show special attention to the man wearing fine clothes and say, "Here's a good seat for you," but say to the poor man, "You stand there" or "Sit on the floor by my feet,"_


	15. What If?

**So hello, I totally forgot ot put this in the last chapter. Astrid bracelet is a Pandora bracelet, if you don't know what it is google it. The only thing is that they are super expensive and I was like Hiccup can make one, so he can give it to Astrid. Sweet. Okay so we shall continue.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next day Hiccup had recived a note.

_To Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Chief of Berk_

_This is an invitation for a prompt chiefly meeting on_

_8 June 1056_

_At Seapret, please get there early due to the need of time, and promptness. Please do not skip this meeting._

He entered his house in which Astrid was sitting on thee couch_." Dream now, my baby, of life in the clouds, _

_Your head held so high and your wings spread so proud, _

_For I know a secret I promise is true, _

_Here there be dragons, and one of them's you."_

"Uh, Astrid" he said as he got in

"Yeah, babe"

"What's with the song" he said as he sat down beside her

"What you don't like it"

"It's not that but we are not going to have dragon baby"

"I know, but I just made it up as I went"

"Oh okay, let me try. _Hush now, my baby, and dream how you will, _

_You have your whole life for your dreams to fulfill, _

_And don't be afraid of the things you dream of, _

_For here there be dragons, below and above,"_

"That is better"

"Hmm, I still like yours, right baby" he said to her belly

"So why you here so early it's bearly 5 you mostly get here around suset"

"I might have to leave next month" he said as he stood up

"Why" she said worried

"Well for a prompt chiefly meeting"

"Oh okay"

"So are you going ot be okay, I mean you know what happened last time"

"But you promised you wouldn't do that again I trust you"

"Well, okay so what do you want to do today"

"Well, I would say stay here I can't seem to stand up"

"Why, what's wrong" he said sitting back down

"No nothing bad, just that my feet hurt a lot" she chuckled

"You want me to give a massage" he suggested

"Well, that wouldn't be that bad would it" she said as he kneeled to her feet

"Anything else, your majesty" he said sarcasticly

"Hiccup"

"What"

"I am not a queen"

"Well, you kinda and you know that"

"What do you mean"

"Well, I went to this place the other day I forgot what's it's called but the leader there is called a king and his wife is called a queen so if that were to be us Iwould be king and you would be queen"

"Ha, that's knew so what are you mad about"

"WHAt do you mean"

"I can see your face it's mad, why"

"I'm not mad, I'm"

"Hiccup, I'm you rqueen I Know you just tell me"

"Fine I'm mad because I have to leave you"

"Ahh, Hiccup. Everyhting will be alrigtht. Your mom will be with me if anything happens okay."

"Okay"

"You know Hiccup, this is soon all going ot change"

"What do you mena"

"Well, after we have the baby. There are going to be a little kid running through this place." She stated

**0o00o0o0o0o0**

_**In Hiccup's Mind**_

"_Daddy, Daddy" said a little girl that ran to him_

"_Hey, how's daddy little girl" he said as he picked her up_

"_Good, so what have you been doing" said the girl_

"_Nothing much just looking at the village" he said as he placed her down and they sat on the cliff_

"_So what do you want ot do today" he asked the little girl_

"_Well, maybe we can do a snowball fight" she said as she hit him with a snowball_

"_Oh, no you come here" eh said as he through one back to her_

_The fought with snowballs until he finally reached her and he raised her up high. Then he placed back down and started tickling her "Daddy, hehe, Dadddy, stop, hhehehe, that tickles,ehehheee"_

"_Hiccup" he heard a voice say_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hiccup" said Astrid as she waved her hand over his face

"Wait what" he said snapping out of his dream

"You were thinkning about the babay weren't you"

"Yeah pretty much" was

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Astrid's Mind**_

"_Hiccup, where are you" she said as she entered a room_

_Inside the room she could see a little boy sitting in front of a desk "I'm in here mom"_

"_So what are you doing"s he said kneeling next to a desk_

"_Oh, nothing much just drawing" he said as he scribbled on the paper_

"_Let me see" she said as she snatched the notebook_

"_Mom, no, I'm not done yet" he said trying to reach the notebook_

_She looked in side to see a drawing of Hiccup, herself and him. They weren't as good as his fathers but they were getting there. "Hiccup, this is beautiful" she said as sh ekneeled down to him_

"_Well, it will be better when I'm done" he said snatching the notebook back_

"_But, Hiccup this is amazing" she sadi as she grabbed the notebook back and hugged her son_

"_Well, thanks mom"_

"_Astrid" said a voice_

_**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**_

"Astrid" said Hiccup "You were thinking about it too hu"

"Yeah"

The rest of the day they just talked about what life would be about when he baby would come, and all sorts of other stuff that they say to each other. Then they went to sleep peacefully and nothing happened out of the ordinary.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Next Month**_

"Bye, Babe I'll be fine don't worry okay" she said as she kissed him out the door

"Okay" he said as he went on Toothless

Toothless after two months of the accident he could now fly with Hiccup. "Love you" she said as he took off

"Love you too"

"It's cute when you guys do that" said Valka as she approached her.

"Val what are you doing here. The sun isn't even up."

"Well, Astrid Hiccup told me how worried he was so I came extra early. Come on let's go inside" she said as they went in.

"Okay, I'm going back to sleep. You"

"Oh, I'll stay up a little longer"

As Astrid went up stairs she got one of Hiccup's book form the shelf. She opened it to see all kinds of drawings and notes.

"AHHHAHAHAAHHA" screamed Astrid.

**Okay, GOD BLESS YOU.**

_Deuteronomy 7:15New International Version (NIV)_

_15 The Lord will keep you free from every disease. He will not inflict on you the horrible diseases you knew in Egypt, but he will inflict them on all who hate you._


	16. Trouble Begins

**Hello, I'm back you could say I left on sort of a cliff hanger yesterday, so here we go. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hiccup flew all morning to Seapret, when he finally got their, he got greeted by the chief. "Hiccup, what a surprise to have you here" he said

"Surprise, I thought we had a meeting" he said as he got off of Toothless

"Meeting, ha no it's only once a year remember. You'd think after five years of this you'd get it."

"But, you even sent a note" he said taking it out of his suit and showing it to him

"Hm, it does seem as if I'd sent it. This is weird, someone made a prank on you. Or even worse someone had to get you off your island" he said worried "If I were you I'd get back there immediately"

"Okay, so goodbye" he said going on Toothless and flying off

Toothless flew as fast as he could to Berk. Once they got there they opened the house. "Astrid" he asked

Inside everything looked the same, nothing had been moved except for one of his books on the couch. "Hello" he asked again

He walked around the house until he heard some moving from upstairs. "Hello, Mom. Astrid" he asked again

More movement was heard and he went upstairs, "Hello" he said as he took out his sword.

He heard more of the noise come from his room and opened the door. Inside it looked all messed up. His bed had no blankets they were all on the floor, with smears of red. "No, no, no"

He heard the noise again to see it came from the closet. He quickly managed to get to the closet and he lifted his sword. He opened the door to find "Mom" he said worried as he helped her to get to his bed.

His mother had her hands and feet tied up, her mouth was also covered. She also had a large cut on her left arm. He quickly took off the cover from her mouth. "Hiccup" she said

"Mom what happened" he said as he untied her "Where is Astrid"

"Men from Dagur took her, I tried to get them off and so did Stormfly but they throw us both to sleep" she said as she stood up.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"_Ahhhhh" Astrid screamed _

_That altered Valka and she ran straight up. She opened the door to see three men trying to get Astrid. She got an old sword behind the door and started to take the men, in which one of them put a towel over Astrid's face making her go unconscious. She was battling them, until a man cut her on her arm with a sword, she fell down. In that moment Stormfly and Cloudjumper appeared outside but before they could do anything they were thrown down by some mysterious force. One man went up to Valka and said "Before we go tell him that Dagur is glad to make trades"_

_Then her world went dark._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Mom, what Dagur. He we are going get her. But we have to treat you first" he said as he helped her out of the room

"Hiccup, I'll be fine. I'm going with you and the dragon riders" she said

"Mom, no you are going to Gothi's to get that treated, Chief orders. And I'm going to get everyone else" he said as they went out "Okay, mom bye. Come on Toothless"

"Fine, be careful who knows what he's up to" she said as he ran to the other riders

In his mind multiple things were going on, mostly his life with Astrid. Knowing Dagur he would want something with either himself or Toothless, so he needed back up. Now thinking of what he could do to his future daughter he was getting all his anger in him. Dagur was not only hurting his wife, but also his future daughter. How dare he. How dare he go against him. On that moment he swore he would get his daughter and wife her safe and sound no matter what. They reached the main hall in which he found the gang. "Guys, we have to go Dagur has Astrid"

"What" they all said as they stood form the table

"Go get your dragons and let's go. Leave the guys with Gothi, okay Ruff. We have to go for Astrid"

They all heard orders and went to their dragons, and Ruff left the kids with Gothi and his mother. They flew to get his wife, hoping she was okay with the baby.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Astrid opened her eyes to her herself in a cell. Her mind was fuzzy not knowing why she was there. She tired to stand up, but couldn't because she realized she had been chained to the wall behind her. Then she remembered of the men that had attacked her and Valka. She could see someone in front of her but only in shadows. "Who ever is there, show yourself "she ordered

A man walked out form the shadows and said "Astrid, I am the one that makes the orders here, especially since your baby is on the line"

She immediately recognized that voice. That voice of death, The voice of danger. The voice of derange. "Dagur, you wouldn't" she said

"Oh, Astrid yes I would. I've done it before, not only to my own father but my own daughter" he said as he took out a sword

"Oh, but Hiccup's going to be here. You'll see, he's going to take you"

"Astrid, shh" he said putting his finger on her lip "Just, shh once he gives his dragon, then you can maybe go"

She immediately moved it of her face and spit on his shoe"He is going to get here and save me, never giving anything to you"

"Oh, fisty" eh said as he put his sword on her chin light enough to not kill her "But we'll see"

He walked out of her cell, and locked it laughing throughout the way. He left Astrid fisting to move out of the chains but she stopped when her she started to feel pain.

**Oh, and so it starts the dilemma of Dagur. What do you think? Review, Fav, and Follow. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_Ezra 9:8_

_8 "But now, for a brief moment, the Lord our God has been gracious in leaving us a remnant and giving us a firm place[a] in his sanctuary, and so our God gives light to our eyes and a little relief in our bondage._


	17. Don't Mess With The Haddock

**I'm sorry for making you guys suffer but I'm back. So we shall go.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o**

Hiccup and the rest of the gang were on their way. "Okay, I'm going to go in their first, if I don't come out in 20 minutes you guys come in" Hiccup said as they landed a little far away from civilization

"But, Hiccup you're going to need back up" Fishlegs stated

"That's why Toothless is coming with me and you guys later" he stated "In"

"In" they all responded as Hiccup went out with Toothless

He walked silently by the Beserker ships, trying to get unnoticed. He finally managed to see multiple people around a little room and Dagur running out. _She's in there _he thought

He made some signals to Toothless in attack mode in which he called some dragons. Three draogns flew over them signifying a monstrous nightmare, a gronkle, and a hideous zippleback. That warned multiple Beserkers making them go to Dagur. And Hiccup made his move to get through, he was passing with Toothless when he turned around to see him no longer there and he turned back forward to have a person cover his mouth. Making his world go back.

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

Astrid was troubling to get out of the chains, but she couldn't bare the pain she felt in her body. Then she heard some noise. "Just put him in there" one said

"Okay" the other said

She heard the man open the creaky door and throw in a body. She could not see what it was due to the point that it was in the shadows. "Is he in there" she heard Dagur say

"Yes, sir we caught him trying to get in, along with his dragon that is now chained" he said

_Man, dragon it must've been Hiccup and Toothless _she thought

She hears footsteps over to her, then she sees Dagur appear. "Seems like you will both be here for wwhile. Until death parts you " he says as he kicks Hiccup toward the light.

He seemed terribly injured, he did not have his armor on and his shirt had no sleeves. On his arms there were a few scars, which were still bleeding. "Hiccup" she said as she saw him, she tried to reach him, but she was tied up "What did you do to him"

"Well, Astrid" he said as he kicked him aside and got near her "Just what he deserved"

He walked out kicking Hiccup one more time and locking the door as he went out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Everyone was still outside wondering why he was taking so long. "Guys, it's been more than 20 mintues" states Fishlegs

"Then we should go" Eret states

"But we need a plan first, what if they captured Hiccup" states Ruff

"Okay, baby. What do you think we should do" Snotlout requests

"What do you think, sis" Tuff

"Um, first we need to see if they are captured. If they Tuff and I need to attack from above and make a big explosion. Then we can send Snotlout and Fish of us down there to get to where ever they are. And Eret if anything is wrong with them the other will help with anything, maybe if Toothless is gone" she states

Plans had become to her after Astrid had taught her to be management type. Herself and Astrid had had a lot of time together after she had gotten pregnant and studied that throughout the nine months. Now she was the one to help her. "Okay" they all said

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0**

Astrid looked at Hiccup he seemed lifeless, only seeing his chest rising once in a while. In her mind multiple scenarios were going of how he ended it up here. Multiple ending in which he was knocked out by a face blow and Toothless killed. She was tearing up, not knowing what she could do since she was chained; she tried to break them again. "Oh, Hiccup" she whimpered

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Toothless opened his eyes to see he was chained once again. The last time he remembered being chained in this position was when he and Hiccup had been captured about 9 years ago. He looked around to see that it he was in the darkness, he tried to cry out but his mouth was shut. He heard some noise coming from outside. "Yes, sir he's all tied up. Ready for any of your will" one said

"Good, now let's see this beast" he said as he walked in

IN walked Dagur looking at him directly "Now you will, be with my every command, as your precious Hiccup is now long gone. You will be mine" he said as he took to his sword

"Now what should I do with you, use as my own or helmet." He said pointing the sword at him

Toothless growled back "Helmet, it shall be" he said as he was about to stab the sword into his head to have an hammer thrown at him

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ruff and Tuff went up to the clouds and shoot out. Snotlout and Fish were walking through the village trying to be unseen. They walked slowly to see Dagur walk into a room. "They must be in there" Fishlegs suggested.

Eret was behind a different rock than Snot and Fish, he also saw a lot of men surrounding a room. "Who do they have in there" he asked

Once the fire was shoot, Fish and Snot went to the room. Snotlout threw his hammer which almost hit Dagur. Dagur turned around to see them. "So backu0ps here" he stated as he left Toothless and walked to them.

"Dagur" said Snotlout

"Snot, Fish" Dagur said as he approached them pointing his sword at them. Hookfang behind them threw the sword out of Dagurs hand. "Oh, I don't need that" he said leaving some dust into the wind.

IT immediately made Hookfang go down, but Meatlug still stayed there. "What happened, she was supposed to go down" he cried as he started to go to Toothless.

He was about to stab him, but then he was brought to the floor by someone.

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Astrid saw Hiccup's eyes twitch, was he waking up. "Ahhhhh" said Hiccup as he turned to his side. He opened his eyes to see darkness. "Hiccup" he heard a voice say behind him

He turned around to see his beloved Astrid. Forgetting how bad his arm hurt he ran stood up and went to her. "Astrid" he said as he bot close to her and he kissed her

"Hiccup, are you okay" she asked as he gave her a hug

He hadn't really thought of any pain and he responded "NO, Astrid I'm fine. Are you okay"

"Yeah, just a little chained up" she responded

"Now let me see" he said reaching at the chains.

He looked at Astrid wrist, they were slightly bleeding. "Astrid' your wrist there bleeding" he said worried

He didn't get a response and started to see how he could take the handcuffs off. He was looking at the handcuffs when they heard the door open. They stopped what they were doing at looked back. "Whose there" asked Hiccup

"Hiccup, Astrid" they heard a familiar voice say

"Eret" said Astrid

"Yeah, it's me Now let me see" he said as he went to the cell.

It was locked but being the trapper he used to be he immediately opened it. Eret walked to them "What's the problem" he asked

"Well, I can't seem to get these handcuffs off" Hiccup said as he gestured to the handcuffs

Eret looked into his pack and took out a small dagger and broke the chains off immediately. "There we go" he said

Astrid stood up with the help of Hiccup and started walking. IN Hiccup's mind he thought of where Toothless might be. "Okay, Astrid go with Eret and Eret let me borrow your sword. I'm going to go find Toothless" he said

"Here you go" said Eret as he passed him his sword

He was about to leave when Astrid got his hand. He turned around and went to her. "Be safe" she said as she kissed him.

He went out one door as the others through another. He looked around to see a red tail inside a building, he knew it wasn't Toothless but Hookfang. He looked around at what he could do and climbed up on the ceiling. "What happened, she was supposed to go down" he heard Dagur scream

Hiccup looked from the whole from above and fell on top of him. He managed to keep Dagur down and put the sword on his chin, "**NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FAMILY, NO ONE**" he screamed in his face as he slit a little of his neck.

H stood up leaving Dagur on the floor bleeding, and he went ot Toothless. "Hey there bud, now let me just get you out of there" he said as he broke off the chains.

Toothless then stood up and Hiccup went on him. Hiccup turned around to see Snotlout and Fishlegs, they were astounded. They had never seen Hiccup so mad, much less kill a person. "Um, Hiccup we have problem. Hookfang is out" Snotlout said

"No he's not look he' s opening his eyes" Hiccup said as he pointed to Hookfang, who was indeed opening his eyes.

"Where's Astrid" asjed Fishlegs

"With Eret"

"Hey are you okay"

Hiccup looked at his arm, it indeed was bleeding. "Um, yeah I'm fine"

Everyone went on their dragons to where the twins, Eret, and Astrid were waiting. "Come on we have to get out of here" Hiccup said as Astrid went on Toothless

They had ust taken off when Astrid said "Hiccup"

"Yeah" he responded

"My water broke"

**Okay, so we are almost getting to an end. For those of you who get clues, I teased this in the last chapter. HEHEHE. So now I need VOTES, VOTES, VOTES for names**

**BOY**

** Horrendous Haddock the 4****th**

**2. Cooper Stoick/Hiccup/? Haddock**

**3. Andre Hiccup/Stoick/? Haddock**

**4. Stoick ? Haddock II**

**5. Eirik Stoick/Hiccup/? Haddock (ei - the unique one / rik – prince)**

**6. Thor ? Haddock**

**GIRL**

**1. Nikki Astrid/? Haddock**

**2. Val ? Haddock**

**3. Snowdrop ? Haddock**

**4. Amythis ? Haddock**

**5. Esmer ? Haddock**

**6. Alison ? Haddock**

**7. Hicca ? Haddock**

**So now you just vote and add your name if there is a ?. Okay vote, vote, vote. Review,Fav, and Follow. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_Haggai 1:4_

"_Is it a time for you yourselves to be living in your paneled houses, while this house remains_


	18. The Birth

**Hello, hello. So I would just like to thank all of your votes. So thanks, and all the support throughout the story. Really appreciate it. I would like to thank TheOnlyHero for being my 100 reviewer. YAYAYA. I can't belive we have made it through this.**** This might be a little informative on how babies are born, if you don't know how they are born. if kids are reading this, health class education. Just warning. Pleas eno coments on I already knew that. hehehe. So here we go. :D**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Toothless had just taken off when he felt some liquid on his back and heard "My water just broke"

"Toothless we have to get to Berk, fast" Hiccup told Toothless

Toothless then zoomed to Berk, with the others following behind. They finally reached Berk in which everyone else did. "Come on, come on" Hiccup said as he helped Astrid get off.

Hiccup wasn't sure if he was happy,exited, or angry. Astride herself was not feeling well, as of this morning she had started to feel pains. Now she's more worried than ever because she was delivering her child 2 months earlier.

Valka was looking out the window when her son landed with Astrid. She immediately ran to the door and opened it letting Astride and Hiccup in. Gothi took Astrid immediately to the room outback,but befor Hiccup could go Valka stopped him."Hiccup, we have to get that taken care of" she says as she pints to his arm, which was still slightly bleeding.

He also lookes very pale,and without much force. "Mom, I'm fine. We have to go Astrid's-" was all he said before he fainted in his mother's arms

Valka immediately got her son, worried out of her mind,to the nearest bed. once she placed him everyone started to come in. "What happened" asked Ruffnut as she came in

"He fainted from blood loss" she stated as she ditched up Hiccup

Fishlegs had study medicine after the Bewilderbeast Battle to help the other. Now he was a slight doctor to the people. "Okay, he is going to wake up, but once he does we need food" he stated, which led Eret to go out and get some

"Mommy, Daddy" said two boys that came running to their parents

"Hello, you two." said Ruff it as she hugged both boys "Would you please go out and play quietly"

Both boys nodded before they saw Hiccup laying unconsciously on the bed. They preferred not to ask due to being asked to go outside, they just hoped their uncle would be okay. "Where's Astrid?" Asked Ruffnut

"She's in the back room" Valka stated as Ruff ran back.

Ruffnut ran back to the room in which Astrid was laying legs open. "So Gothi how's she doing" Ruff asked

Gothi raised up two fingers, "Okay she's still got time" Ruff says as she walks to her best friend.

"Ruff, where's Hiccup" she asks

Wanting not to alert her friend that her husband was unconscious she said " Oh, just getting things ready for the baby"

Astrid slightly knew she was lying, one thing being that they had nothing for the baby, another being that Hiccup doesn't leave her side at anytime the baby does something New. "Will he be back soon" she asks

"Hopefully" says Ruffnut

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**5 hours later**_

Astrid had been over with Ruff lie about four hours ago, but Ruff still didn't say anything. They had already gotten to yelling abotu 20 times. With Astrid temper combined with Ruffnuts things just got a whole lot crazy. At on point Gothi had to make Astrid go a little on the woozy side, not being able to think straight. She was already in tears pleading to her friend where eh husband was. "Ruff where is he"

Ruff couldn't keep it from her friend and she said "He's-"

"Right here" says Hiccup as he walked in

Hiccup looked terribly pale it was recovering his color. He had woken up about a few minuted ago, when he are and went to his wife.

When Astrid saw him,he wanted to go up to hug him. But as she had tried Har about 100 times those five hours, but stopped by both Ruffnut and Gothi. He walks to her and kiss her. "So how is she Gothi" he asked

This time Gothi raised 8 fingers. Hiccup then turned to Astrid who was whimpering. "Astrid what's wrong" he says as he kneels beside her, while Ruff kneels on he other side holding her other hand.

"It's just that" she says "It's just that the baby is coming early. What if he doesn't make it. What if he just-"

Aatrid moved her head against Hiccup. Hiccup looked at Astrid he to was worried about that baby, but he beloved that she would make it. The baby would come through, like his father had beloved in him. Right know as he held Astird's head he thought of his mother the day that his father had died, he was born early. He was such a weak thing, his mother too had doubt he'd make it but his father never did. His father always belived he would make it and he to beloved his child would make it like he did. "Astrid, she's going to make it. Just like I did, she is"

Astrid was thinking about the words he had just said. She looked at his face which looked back at her. In his eyes were hope, while in hers we're fear and worry. He slightly smiled at her, and she still remained her stall face, biting the bottoms of her lip. She looked back down and he got his hands and cupped her checks, seeing her in her eyes. "Everything will be alright" he says again

Gothi then looks under her sheet to lift up her thumb. "Astrid" says Ruffnut "It's time"

Aatrid looks at Hiccup again and he nods. She looks to Ruffnut and she nods while opening the door. "Valka, we are going to need some help"

Valka walks in and looks at Astrid, also nodding. Hey go behind her and Valka says "Okay, Astrid start pushing"

Hiccup offers his hand which Astrid gets and starts pushing. "Ahhhhh"

"Again"

"Ahhhh"

"Again, it helps if you insult Hiccup"

"Thanks Mom if I don't get that enough" Hiccup chuckles

Astid actually liked that idea "You stupid his is all your fault of he pain I'm going through"

"Again" Ruffnut says

"WE ARE NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN"

"Astrid, it's crowning"

"IF I EVEN DO THIS AGAIN I WILL CUT OFF OUR OTHER LEG"

Astrid was running out of energy, and Hiccup'a hand was now mostly destroyed. She laid back down and breath hard "Astrid, come on just a little more, we've gone through so much these past seven months. You can do this" Hiccup supports

Astrid pushes one more time, and hears a cry "Wahhhh"

Valka looks at Hiccup and Astrid, "It's a boy" she says

Valka gets the baby, and signals to Hiccup o come get him. He looks at Astrid, in which she nods and he walks toward his mother. "Be careful, he's fragile" she says as he hands him over.

Hiccup looks at the boy, he has his eyes. Big green eyes, so playful, so innocent. He walks toward Astrid, he looks up from the boy to look at Astrid.

Astrid had her eyes closed and her head to the side. Then he hears "Valka, we have a problem" says Ruffnut

"Aaaasstrrid" Hiccup says to his wife.

Valka opens the door and says "Guy's get Hiccup out of here"

Then all four guys get Hiccup and the baby, by force out. "No, Astrid. ASTRID" he yells as he is pulled out of the room.

**GOD BLESS YOU.**

I will hasten and not delay to obey your commands.

_Psalm 119:60 NIV_


	19. Will The Past Repeat It Self?

**Sorry fro making you all suffer, so much. I'm so sorry, but that was one of my main points in the story. Astrid doing you know what and being you know what. Yeah so here we go. Hope I don't break your hearts, again. Oh, HTTYD 2 WHY!?**

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

As Hiccup was being pulled out of the room with the little bundle in his hand. "GUYS LET ME GO, I NEED TO GO WITH ASTRID" he screamed

All four guys had been told be Valka that if anything happened to Astrid during the birth and she called them in to never let Hiccup back in, until she said so. SO they all pulled him, out of the room into the other room, making him sit in the bead he was unconscious in.

In Hiccup's mind so many things were going on. One was his tears of angst, he was fearing the worst for Astrid. In his mind he thought what if she doesn't survive. What if she's never the same. What if. He looked down at his innocent son, he looked happy a minute ago but now he looked in fear at his father. Hiccup knew that he could not cry in front of the baby so he tried to calm himself down. "I'm okay. I'm okay. Now don't get sad. You are going to be the best boy in all the land. Come on shhh, and I'll calm down too. See no tears" he said to his newborn

The baby now looked at his father again, and his emotions changed. He now looked calm. Another event in Hiccup's mind kept going, his father and his mother. More importantly, when his mother was taken and his father was left alone. To raise him on his own. How his father stood there out of the whole of his house looking out into the sky as his wife was being taken away. How the love of his life was being taken away. How his life was going to change forever. How he,Hiccup, would never see those beautiful blue eyes open again. He looked again at his son, who was reaching his hand to his face. "Hehe, well you seem to be a grabber" he said trying to keep his son calm

And the worst thing of all was that all of that could happen, because he has seen it happen before. Most importantly, he knew it had happened to Eret. He remembered one time, when they were finding out who he really was he told his story. How when his wife was giving birth both her and his baby died. He looked up from the baby and turned to Eret, who was looking at him. Eret himself, seemed strong on the outside, but inside he was filled with sadness and regret. Eret looked at him and whispered "You have him, and us. Everything will be alright"

Hiccup nodded back. Out of everyone there he knew the feeling, and he didn't want it to happen to someone else. He wanted Hiccup to be happy, because he knew out of all them that he had a big future ahead of him. Eret being the wise of the group, 5 years older than Hiccup , he likes to help other with their problems. Also making a very good friendship with Hiccup.

Another idea in his mind was that the baby wasn't going to survive, he was here right now, but his breath seemed to be slower every time Hiccup heard it. Hiccup looked down at his son, he seemed to be a little more crouched in, trying to hide in the blanket he was covered in. Hiccup lowered the blanket to see his face "Hey" he said "Hello, there. How is the little guy doing. Everything will be alright don't get scared, okay. Everything will be alright"

Hiccup puts the baby to his head ageist his back and him tapping his back "Everything will be alright"

The guys looked at Hiccup and his son. Snotlout knew exactly how that felt, he remembered when he had his own twins how exited he was. Tuffnut and Fishlegs didn't actually know what was having a child, but they sure felt the terror in Hiccup. All three of them surely didn't know what was going throw his mind, but Hiccup not being very good with death of people they love. Especially Astrid. They all remembered, including Eret, how long it took Hiccup to get over his father death. Even know they still think he hasn't gone over it. It took him so many 'manly' talks to get him out of the bed and be the chief he wants to be. Everyday he tried to be more than he was, but he never tries to be more than his father, because he knows he can't.

They all knew he could handle pressure fairly well, and here was another example. Here sitting down all looking at him with his son, no longer having him behind his back, they see he is not crying or showing much emotion. He is only looking at his son with a 'trying to be' happy face. He did not look worried for his wife, Astrid, who he killed Dagur for. He was now just enjoying his son, not to alert him. Then Hiccup's face immediately went sad, he felt with no emotion. Just stale as if he had been frozen. No one knew why he was looking at his son that way ,no one did. Then they heard a little whisper "Come on little guy, you can do it. You will be the pride of Berk. You will be the best of everyone in this village. You will be as great as my father was, as I am trying to be. But never, ever try to make yourself, someone you are not. Never. Just try as hard as you can to be who you want to be. But always keeping your responsibilities. Most importantly I will always be here with you. I will always be by your side, until death parts us. What ever happens I will be with you. Just please try"

Hiccup looks down at his son, who's eyes are close. He hears no breath and fears the worst. He lifts his head to the see the guys and then looks at the door then back at his son. He looks at Eret first, who looks back at him 'Everything will be alright'. He looks back at his son and nothing. He then looks at Tuffnut 'You know you were like that too, and you came out alright'. His son still had no change Then he looked at Snotlout 'Don't worry. Astrid is a strong woman she will come through adn so will your son'. The boy seemed even more lifeless than before. Finally, Fishlegs 'Have faith, Hiccup. Have faith'. His son still hadn't changed, until he heard a door open.

**GOD BLESS YOU.**

_Daniel 4:17New International Version (NIV)_

_17 "'The decision is announced by messengers, the holy ones declare the verdict, so that the living may know that the Most High is sovereign over all kingdoms on earth and gives them to anyone he wishes and sets over them the lowliest of people.'_


	20. Life Is An Open Door

**Hello, my fellow readers. I guess you all kinda hate me right now, due to that point that I have Astrid and her son on the line of death or life. So I should get started, but first. I would just like to thank all the death reviews I will ever get for this story. Anything else, I really appreciate the reviews, thanks a bunch. **

**Another thing, I really, really, REALLY need some girl adivice anyone, plz. My problem, at church there is this guy I like, heeheh, so I mostly sit in the third row on the right while his sits in the frist row on the left. The things is that yesterday night I was looking to left and I saw him turn around to see me and I just stopped looking at him, but I turned again and he was still looking at me and he was smiling. I don't know what to do because later I see him in the back just sitting down, and I had to go to the bathroom, so I left and I was like I'm going to talk to him after the service but then my dad told me it was time to go and a another guy and sat next to him. This has happened to many times to me that I see that I can talk to him, but I can't for some reason. I've known him since I was little but we have never really talked since I'm a little shy. Help, plz.**

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hiccup heard the door open and looked down at his son, who's eyes had just popped open. Hiccup smiles in happiness to hear his son is alright and turns his head to the door. "Hiccup" says Valka "You can come in"

All she says is 'you can come in', at this point he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. So he looked down at his son and then at the guys, stood up and walked to the door. He walked to see Astrid sitting upright looking at Hiccup walk in. Hiccup looks around the room to see Gothi take some red sheets and Ruffnut nowhere to be found. He then runs to Astrid and kisses her "Your alright" he says

"Well, I wasn't going to leave you that easily was I" she replies "Is that"

"Yes, Astrid this is our son" he says as he passes him to her.

Astrid looks down at the little boy in her arms. So small, so fragile, so innocent. His eyes are big and green just like Hiccup's. In her mind the whole future of that boy goes through it. Seeing him grow up and become chief of the tribe, just like his father. "Hiccup, he's beautiful" she says

"Astrid, who wants to carry her first" Ruffnut asks as she carries in a very small bundle

"Wait, what" asks Hiccup

"Hiccup will" she says "He always said he wanted a girl"

"What"

Astrid turns around to see her husband confused face "Hiccup, we had twins. A boy and a girl" she responds

"What"

"Hiccup-"

"No, I get it I mean. I'm going to have a girl. Wow, I was excited for the boy, but now I have-" he says excitedly "I have… a girl"

"Here you go, chief" says Ruffnut as she places her in Hiccup's arms "Be careful she's very fragile"

Hiccup uncovers the little bundle, to find a beautiful baby girl. She not only had his eyes like her brother, but she had small little freckles on her face. She giggles at the sight of her father, "Hello, there" he says to the little girl "I'm going to be your daddy"

The girl giggles even more, but then Hiccup notices something. She is very small, even smaller than her brother. "She almost didn't survive" says Valka as she walks to her son "I didn't know you were having twins, so I just told them to take you out. We were all worried because at one point Astrid did go out, but made it back. The girl almost left to, but she's a brave warrior. Aren't you"

"Mom, I just don't know what to say. I was so worried back there; I just didn't know what was happening to me. But now looka t me I have two beautiful women and an awesome guy with me. Mom, I'm a dad" he says with happy tears coming out of his eyes as he looks to both of the babies.

"Your father would be very proud" she says as she goes through Hiccup's hair

Hiccup then thinks of his father, how he longed to see the day he would provide an heir to the tribe, himself. How he regreted those talks with his father, of him not wanting to know about his future. But now here he was holding the precious girl of his life and beside him are his wife and son. The future took it's time but soon got here. "Yes, yes he would" says Astrid "Now pass me the mama's girl"

Hiccup and Astrid then exchange babies "Mom, do you want to" says Hiccup as he signals to the boy

"Thought you'd never ask" says Valka as she reached for the baby "He looks just like you, when you were born. So small, so delicate, so new to this world"

Valka was tearing up with this and she handed the baby back to Hiccup, and going out the door. "Um, what just-" Hiccup says as he holds the boy

"Maybe she just needs a moment" says Astrid

"So what have you guys thought of naming these two" says Ruffnut as she came out with Gothi

"Well" says Hiccup

"We actually didn't have names yet, but I think I have an idea" says Astrid as she signals to Hiccup to some to her

He put his ear up to her and she whispered something, he then does the same to her. They both nod and look at each other. "I will announce the names to village tomorrow morning" says Hiccup as he picks up the boy "My family needs some rest"

**Okay, so they both did survive as well as the little baby girl. So I think we are almost done with this fro all the support, and if you can help with girl adivice or guys I acutally don't care who gives it to me. So I think we are getting to an end, and there will also be a alternate ending whichc I will post as the last chapter. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_[ Faith in Action ] Now faith is confidence in what we hope for and assurance about what we do not see._

_Hebrews 11:1 NIV_


	21. Saddened Happiness

**Back with more nine months, yayaay. So we are getting in to a closing session, next chapter with be the epilogue followed by the alternate ending. People have asked about a sequel and I really don't know yet, but if I do it would not be until after august 20. Thanks for the adivice hopefully I will talk to him soon. This will be bittersweet for some people so here we go.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Valka had returned with Gobber that night and the guys had seen the twins. Since that afternoon, Astrid had been put bedridden for about 3 months. "But why I'm perfectly fine" she said as she feed the girl "Besides who is going up with Hiccup to name the babies, tomorrow"

"Astrid, you have to stay. With the condition you're in you will need to stay set" said Valka "I will go with Hiccup"

Hiccup had gone out with the boy to show him Toothless, so Astrid was alone with the rest of the women. "But, Val. Why"

All three women new why she couldn't go, but it was not only because she had just given birth. "Valka, I think we should tell her" said Ruffnut

"Um, okay. Astrid what you will hear may affect you in your future life." Said Valka "Astrid, after this you will no longer be able to have children"

Astrid looked at them in shock; she was so not ready for this information. "What, why" she asked

"Astrid, after you passed out you did have a problem. You were damaged a bit from inside, that is also why you gave birth so soon" informed Ruffnut "Something had infected you, which is why you passed out and why you will no longer be able to have kids"

Ruff looked at her friend who was now looking at the girl in her hands. She was her last kid, her only daughter she could ever have. The girl stopped eating and looked at her mom, before she burped a little. Astrid laughed a little at the little girl, Hiccup was right. They are beautiful. In her mind were going away any thoughts of them being big brother and sister. Now she had to enjoy the moment of having a child of her own ever again. A tear rolled down her check and she said "Okay, thank you for telling me. I will keep still now, and Valka you and Hiccup are going up to present our children."

They were surprised how well Astrid took it, but it seemed like right now she didn't care about it. She only cared about the tiny jewel she had in her arms. They all looked at Astrid hold the girl when they heard the door open. They turned to see Hiccup coming in with the boy "So, seems like Toothless really likes babies" he chuckled as the boy laughed "What's going on? Why are you guys so silent"

"OH, just enjoy the precious joy of life" said Valka as she signaled to Astrid holding the baby girl.

They were all looking at her when the boy started to cry. "Astrid seems like someone needs something, or is just really jealous" said Hiccup as they exchanged babies.

Soon after Ruffnut went back to her home, and Valka went to her home, leaving Hiccup, Astrid, and Gothi in the house. Gothi went up to Astrid and signaled to her to tell her. "Gothi, not yet. I don't think he's ready for the information" she said as Hiccup came in, holding the girl

"Not ready for what?" he asked

Gothi looked Astrid and Astrid knew what she had to do. "Hiccup would you please sit down and here hold him" she said as she passed him the boy.

"So what is it? Is something wrong with them, are they okay." Hiccup asked as he looked down at the twins

"No,no Hiccup they are okay. Just a little tired." She said signaling to the boy who was asleep in his arms, while the girl was slowly closing her eyes.

"So what is Astrid" he asked again

"Hiccup" she said with a long breath "Due to the brith of our children, and with the problem we had this morning. All of it, I.. we won't be able to _h_ave _kids again."_

Hiccup looked at her shocked but with a comprehendible face, then he looked down at the children under him. Then he looked back to Astrid in which she nods, then he looks down again to his children. He hugs them as much as he can so he can't hurt them, but he doesn't cry. Instead Hiccup hands her the babies and walks out of the room. Astrid looks at him leave, in which a moment he sees Toothless flying up in the air. Gothi walks back in and looks at her in a 'he took it better than I thought' look. "Well, he is an agreeable man. He can take just a little flight will refresh him." She said as she looked at the twins "Seems, like you to will be the brightest of all. You will be the most beautiful and loved and cared children in the world. You'll see"

Hiccup came back later that night, taking care of his kids as he had never had before. After he took it quite well with Astrid and made a deal that they would treat their children as the best kids ever.

**0o0o0o0o0o00**

_**Next Day**_

"May I please have your attention" Hiccup announced as him and his mother made it on the stage** (or whatever it's called)**.

"These precious children are the future of Berk. The heir is in my hands as his sister in my mother. The heir is now pronounced by

_Stoick Eirick Haddock_

As by father. And my precious daughter will be called

_Dalla Erika Haddock"_

After the announcement everyone cheered now knowing that Berk was in good hands.

**Okay, so that's all folks until the epilogue in tomorrow I think. So what did you think. I would just like to thank everyone who says that my fanfiction is the best you have ever read. I did change the girl's name due to a fanfiction already having a girl named Amythis, I know people have Stoick but it's Stoick everyone is going to use him. I would just like to give you all hugs and cupcakes. YAYAYAYA. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_Therefore, since we are surrounded by such a great cloud of witnesses, let us throw off everything that hinders and the sin that so easily entangles. And let us run with perseverance the race marked out for us,_

_Hebrews 12:1 NIV_


	22. After The Nine Months

**Hey this is the last chapter, wa. So before I reveal the end I would just like to thank all who followed, favorite. And reviewed this story. But most importantly who read this story, it means a lot to me. So after this and he alternate endingm I highly doubt I'll be posting anything. I will just make one more chapter for my stories and go out on vacation, YAYAYYA. So here we go.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

It's been about three month since the twins were born, nobody was more happy than the Haddock couple. Even though having a baby was a struggle, not sleeping and what not, they had managed to control it all. Astrid had now been able to walk around the village, being her damaged taken care of. At this moment they had just woken up, opening their eyes toa special day. Today there was going to be a celebration for the twins. Hiccup opened his eyes to see his wife, now awake feeding Dalla. "You know you can wake me up to help, with anything right" he says as he takes off his sheets.

"You stayed up all night, looking at both of them. You needed the rest" she says

"Well, I don't want to miss any moment of these two. Or you" he says as he wakes up to her and kisses her "So how's daddy's little girl"

Hiccup tickles the girl, who stopped eating. Astrid handed him to her, she stood up getting the boy and feeding him.

Hiccup picked up the girl in the air, he still wondered how she looked so much like him. She had his same big green eyes, same auburn hair, even same freckles. He looked into the girl's eyes and she to his, then she got his nose. She giggled and Hiccup laughed as well. "She takes so much after you"Astrid says finishing feeding Stoick

"Well, she is my daughter isn't she" he says as he lifts her up, which makes her giggle more.

Hiccup then let the girl back in her crib and got Stoick. "Hello, sir" said Hiccup as he got him "How do you do today"

"Hiccup" Astrid said in a giggly tone

"What" he says lifting Stoick up I the air

"Nothing, babe, nothing"

"Just what I thought, right Stoick" he said looking at him

Even though they were twins, they couldn't be more different. Stoical had his greem eyes but at was all. He had no freckles, and his hair was not auburn. His color was more of a dirty blonde, which in Hiccup's believe we're turn Aburn when he grew up.

They heard the door open and turned around to see Toothless come in. "Hey, bud" Hiccup said Hiccup as he came in

Toothless looked at Hiccup and the baby and then waliked to the crib, which he looked inside. The girl giggled and tried to touch him, which Toothless went to it. Once she touched him, she giggled again. "There she goes again the next great dragon master" Hiccup said as he looked at the moment"

Ever since Toothless had meet her, she had done that. She had doe. Her father's pose so many times with him, that sometimes Toothless would spend more time with her than Hiccup. Toothless than walked toward Hiccup who was holding Stoick. "Want to say good morning bud" Hiccuo said as he kneeled down so Toothless could see him.

For some unknown reason to Hiccup, ever since Toothless had meet Stoick he always bowed. When he had first meet him ever since Hiccup said StoicK, Toothless bowed."Why does he do that" asked Astrid

"I have no idea" Hiccup said as he patted his dragon's head.

Then they heard the front door open "Hiccup, the decorations are almost done" said his mother from downstairs

"Coming mom" said Hiccup as he haneed Stoick the Astrid and got his clothes to change.

While he was changing Astrid changed her little sunShines. Hiccup soon came out and they all went out, Stoick with Hiccup and Dalla with Astrid. Soon they walked out to see everyone preparing for the party.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**A Couple of Hours Later**_

The preperations were done and the party had started. Gifts were abountful, having table s and tables of gifts for the twins. the party had gone for a while, until the speeches had started. First was Gobber, "We'll, to start with I would just like to congratulate the couple for having the twins. They are so small, and cute, and.." He stopped when people started to stare at him " Well if anyone had told me ten years ago that Hiccup would be married to Astrid and have these babies, I would've sent them off the earth"

" Thank you, Gobber. Who's next" Hiccup said

"Seriously, even when he was a baby, he cause trouble. I highly doubted he would ever.."

"GOBBER" the whole village said

"Sorry, sorry"

Next was Valka, who was slightly in tears. "Well, I'm happy to see my son is all grown up. Even though I could not be here for your smalled years, I hope to be here for your littles. And to Astrid, remember a mother never forgets."

She sat down, and Hiccuo went back in thought. The time he had meet his mother, how she had said 'a mother never forgets'

Next were the gang, Snotlout and Ruff talking about children, Fishlegs talking about learning, Tuff talking about twins, and Eret talking about families. With the party coming to an end Hiccup and Astrid carried their babies, Hiccup with Dalla and Astrid with Stoick, to make Toast. "To Stoick the Vast"

"To Stoick"

"To Stoick, the heir"

"To Stoick"

"To Dalla"

"To Dalla"

"To Berk"

"To Berk"

Hiccup was sitting down, when Astrid raised her cup and saying "To Chief Hiccup"

"To the Chief"

Hiccup stood once more and said "To Astrid"

"To Astrid"

"The most beautiful and amazing woman in the whole wide world" he said in her ear be forint kissing her. They then looked down at their creation, the two bundles of joy. They now knew that the nine, seven, months that passed may have been the most craziest. But Seeing them both was making them know it was all worth it.

**THE END**

**The final chapter, :'(. What did you think? Did you like the ending, if you didn't the alternate will be posted later. Once more I would like to thank everyone who read this story, for all your support and help. Thank-you. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_Yet to all who did receive him, to those who believed in his name, he gave the right to become children of God— children born not of natural descent, nor of human decision or a husband's will, but born of God._

_**John 1:12-13 NIV**_


	23. AUTHOR's NOTE

**Hello readers. Sadly this is not an update. First of all I haven't updated since I was on vacation, but I'm back so I'll start to update until the start of September. So two weeks trying to update all my stories. This is an authors note for all my stories so go toward the respectful story outline. Also read the last part, involving my new story.**

**NINE MONTHS**

**I was going to post the alternate ending before I left but I just couldn't, it broke my heart to much. If you want to know the alternate ending you can PM me, but I won't make a chapter out of it. As for a sequel, I don't think so. If I have an idea I'll post it but up to now, I highly doubt it.**

**HICCUP'S CORONATION**

**My crossover,so left you guys hanging. I will post it once more, have a couple of chapters left. Answering to a review I am not Pilipino. We will see who wins Hiccup's heart. ASTRID, ELSA, OR MERIDA?**

**SAVING HIM FROM MYSELF**

**Hello, first story. Still haven't updated you, have I. We'll I will update once more, where I left of. Since one of my reviewer said that he was a bit confused or something like that, I might redo the last chapter. If you want me to redo PM or REVIEW.**

**ONCE UPON A HICCUP**

**So I had one story, mostly done before I left but I didn't post it. I have one story involving Rufflout and the other Haddock family themed(Post HTTYD 2.) Have any other idea for the story,PM me.**

**WILL YOU EVER SEE**

**My Jelsa fic. So people commented to continue this story, so I will. As a one-shot series. I have one chapter in the works and will be posting it soon.**

**You've read your part or all. So here I go, my new story. **

**MUSIC MEMORIES (Working Title)**

**This story will involve my GMAD self, Change. I am the guardian of instruments, so I bought of this story. I see that the soundtrack of the movie is not talked about to much so I thought what if the HTTYD cast, heard the music. This will be POST HTTYD 2. So SPOILERS no stoick. This is a reaction to the movie music, kinda thing. **

**So what do you think about my new update. Will you read MUSIC MEMORIES? Thank you all for the support. Have any advice or questions, PM me or review. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_**Therefore, since we have these promises, dear friends, let us purify ourselves from everything that contaminates body and spirit, perfecting holiness out of reverence for God.**_

_**2 Corinthians 7:1**_


End file.
